Covert Attentions
by quel-dommage
Summary: Draco Malfoy was never expecting a short, redheaded Weasley to capture his attention. But after confronting her fiery attitude and her untamable spirit, he knew that she was something he had to have. COMPLETED.
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Come on, Zabini, let's find a compartment," Draco Malfoy drawled, trying to persuade his tanned, dark-haired Slytherin friend to tear himself away from a group of giggling 6th years, all from Slytherin.

"Alright. Seems Draco is getting his feathers in a bit of a ruffle. HOLD ON!" he shouted, turning briefly to the girls, who giggled again, before Zabini sauntered over to Malfoy. Zabini grinned wildly, his hair a bit mussed, but obviously very pleased with himself.

"That smile would scare even Salazar Slytherin, Blaise." Malfoy shook his head as Blaise's smile grew even wilder and more reckless. Draco turned, striding gracefully towards the scarlet Hogwarts Express, ignoring his mother and father as he walked past them. Zabini stopped to talk to Draco's mother, jogging to catch up to Malfoy as they boarded the train. After depositing his trunks in an empty compartment, he went off with Blaise in search of Crabbe and Goyle, his usual bodyguards at all hours.

Zabini strolled along the now moving scarlet train with Malfoy, grinning at any girl that managed to catch his eye. Draco noticed, snorting at the idiocy of his womanizing friend.

"So, Draco… has any of these lovely ladies managed to catch your eye yet?" Blaise smirked, putting his hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

"Please, Zabini, you know no mere _woman_ would ever have any effect on me," Malfoy said irritably, giving up on Crabbe and Goyle and going back to his compartment. He slid open the door, then was startled to notice that it now had another occupant.

The thin girl had a fine face, framed by her numerous freckles and the fading sunlight, which made her fiery hair glow even fiercer than it had before. She was reading a book, something he couldn't see the title of, and was decidedly peaceful, her pretty face in cupped in her hand. She hadn't noticed Draco and Blaise enter, and flipped a page casually, making the page ruffle and Draco burst out of his reverie. There was something too familiar about that face. . . Then Malfoy sneered.

"Weasley," he snarled, startling the girl and making her drop her book, which he now saw it as _Quidditch through the Ages_. She scowled, staring at him and Blaise through clear brown eyes.

"Malfoy." She said with utter hatred, rising slowly to her small height stepping on the forgotten, tattered book. She looked into his crystal-like eyes, rather startled to find a bit of.. what was it? He almost seemed.. rather. . . impressed. With her? Ginny Weasley? Did Draco Malfoy actually find her attractive? She wanted to be appalled at the thought. Yet, somehow, she couldn't be.

Malfoy paused for a second, looking at Ginny with a rather interesting thought. _She looks lovely when she's livid._ What! Lovely? When in the world had Draco thought a girl was lovely? Especially this one.. this.. this.. WEASLEY! "This is our compartment, Weasley. I suggest you leave, or I might have to call my Father and have him talk some sense into the Minister about your Father's. . job, if you can call it that." She took a sharp breath, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"This is my compartment as much as yours, you spoiled git." Malfoy practically lunged at her, then calmed himself, smiling dangerously.

"You, girl, are going to earn yourself an even _poorer_ living than you already have, Weas…" The compartment door slid open behind Malfoy, revealing a very angry Ronald Weasley.

"MALFOY!" He shouted, charging at the tall blonde. Harry and Hermione stopped him, trying to hold the struggling boy. Ron's face was already a bright shade of pink, and he made a great show up shouting curses fluently to the slightly disheveled Draco Malfoy. Blaise watched Ron curiously, keeping an eye on the Weasley girl in case she started to take out her wand.

"He's rightly mad, Draco. You'd best leave him alone, or he might try to hex you with that shabby little wand of his," Blaise announced loudly, making Malfoy give a silky laugh.

"Potter. What on earth are you doing here?" Malfoy grinned casually, watching as Harry and Hermione slowly released Ron, who stood, glowering at Draco. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open behind Harry, and a man popped his head on.

"I'm sorry, but I heard a commotion. Is everything quite alright?" The man was tall, elegant, and in every way possible, the most beautiful creature that Ginny and Hermione had ever seen. Hermione gave a squeak, toppling over Ron and Harry. Malfoy's smirk faded, as he looked at the man with obvious distaste and envy.

"I think we're alright… sir..." Ron muttered, putting his wand away quietly. He moved silently over to Ginny, who stood behind Zabini, transfixed.

"Well, if you believe so.. I will see you all at Hogwarts?" With a swish of his gray cloaks, the man disappeared, Ginny swooning into Ron, and, consequently, knocking him into the seat. Draco and Zabini followed the man out, scowling, carrying their trunks awkwardly away.

"Who was that?" Hermione said dreamily, now sitting on a seat.

"I dunno," said Ron, with a bit of ill-disguised envy in his voice.

"But we'll find out soon enough, wont we? He said he'd meet us at Hogwarts.." Harry said, which rose a heated debate between the trio about who the man was. Ginny Weasley paid no attention, and couldn't help but realize that her mind kept flashing back to Malfoy. She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts, thinking dreamily about the strange man as she stared out of the window.


	2. Professor Moontide

The train slowed, stopping at the familiar station. The students began filing out, Ginny recognizing Hagrid as he bellowed, "Firs' years, over here!" She ignored the scared, shivering first years, dragging Harry, Hermione, and Ron towards the castle. Ginny hadn't seen Malfoy since that strange man, who she had yet to find out who he was. She ignored the creeping feeling of regret at not seeing him, and instead fixated on the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny climbed in first, leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices. Hermione kept looking back, towards the castle, obviously excited about seeing who that man was. Ron was muttering something, stealing a glance or two at Hermione, who had a completely peaceful look on her face.

"You know, I bet you that man is a total git, Hermione. You'd better not get your hopes up. Remember Lockhart?" Ron burst their amiable silence suddenly. Hermione turned red, muttering about her obsession with Gilderoy Lockhart in her second year at Hogwarts.

"That was different, and you know it, Ronald Weasley. You're just… just… jealous!" She stormed out of the carriage, which had luckily ceased movement just a moment before, and Ron had the most peculiar, smug look on his face. Ginny didn't linger on it; Ron had always been a bit strange about Hermione. She rushed out after the bushy-haired girl, quickly losing her on the steps as the stream of students closed around her. She heard a sleek laugh behind her, and turned to see Draco and that rather annoying friend of his. What was his name? Blaine.. Blair…

"Ahh, Blaise. Look. The Weasley girl is trying to follow us about." Ginny flushed as Draco fixed her with his infamous cold stare, and she hurried inside Hogwarts to the Great Hall. She heard Draco laugh again with his friend Blaise, and it managed to echo in her mind well after they were gone from view.

The Great Hall looked splendid, as usual. The ceiling was softly fading to indigos and violets, and Ginny immediately sat down at the Gryffindor table. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting down not too far away, and Hermione sat next to Harry, ignoring  
Ron in every way possible. Ginny was immediately bored, and didn't pay the least bit of attention as the first years were sorted, as instead she looked, quite unconsciously, over at the Slytherin table. She spotted Draco, who looked quite as bored as she did, and had a glazed look as the first years continued to be sorted. '_When he isn't being a bloody git, Draco doesn't look half bad.'_ _GINNY! she chided herself. What are you doing, even considering Malfoy as a human being? Do you remember all that he ever said about your family? He shamed you every chance he got. He's just a spoiled brat._ She was still staring at him, while furiously thinking, and didn't notice as the food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

Draco turned, glancing at Ginny, then noticing she was staring at him, with a rather pained expression on her face. He remembered his thought on the train; _She doesn't look half bad when she's livid._ She didn't look half bad now, either. Wait. What was that, Malfoy? Cold, detached Malfoy. Are you already fixing yourself upon that Weasley minx? Do you even consider her to be at your level? Look at her family, Malfoy. Look at the hate they have for you.. You shouldn't be liking her. You shouldn't even be noticing her. What's the matter with you? _I do.. I do like her. I do notice her. . . and I'm not sure I mind it._ Malfoy shut out the thought with a shudder, turning to his table and piling food delicately onto his plate, immersing himself in a conversation with Blaise.

Ginny turned away, once she realized she had been staring at Malfoy for no less than ten minutes. She looked down the table at Harry and Ron, who were chatting genially; probably about Quidditch. Hermione was picking at her food, staring up at the teacher's table with a blank look. Ginny looked up, too. It was the man! He was sitting next to Professor Flitwick, having a serious discussion, by the looks of it, about one thing or another. Most of the female population seemed to be buzzing about the ordeal, and Ginny realized that Dumbledore had probably introduced the man. And she hadn't even been paying attention. Now even more furious with herself, Ginny turned to Lavender Brown, who was sitting across from her.

"Lavender.. what is the name of the new teacher again?" Lavender stared incredulously at Ginny for a moment, as if wondering if she were joking or not.

"You mean you didn't listen to Dumbledore? That's Professor Moontide, new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Isn't he just divine?" Lavender and her friends giggled, staring up at the attractive teacher. Ginny rolled her eyes, wondering what the year would be like with a teacher like Professor Moontide.

Back up in the common room, Malfoy was having a game of wizard's chess with Blaise while Crabbe and Goyle (whom he had found lurking at the back of the Hogwarts Express) watched on with amazement. It was turning out to be a heated battle, which Draco was winning, and both boys had expressions of serious concentration on their faces. Blaise threw up his hands in defeat as Malfoy took his king, then settled back in his chair, full from the feast that he had eaten.

"So, Draco. Did mine eyes deceive me, or were you staring at the lovely Miss Weasley during the feast?" He laughed, watching Draco's face turn pale, then a bit pink. That made him laugh even harder; it must be true, to make Draco Malfoy blush!

"Hah! I have you there, Malfoy. I don't blame you. She's very pretty, mate. Just.. she is a Gryffindor. It'd be hard to just snog her, you know. You'll have to work for that one, and I know working isn't something you like doing." Malfoy's brows drew together, his eyes heated passionately.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Blaise. Why would I ever have feelings for a _Weasley!_ That thought is utterly revolting." Draco took a breath, regaining his composure. He gave a cold stare to Blaise, then stalked off to his room, where he immediately flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

Ginny, in her bed, did the same as Malfoy, flopping onto her bed with one thought; Malfoy.


	3. Double Potions

Ginny frowned down at her schedule, comparing it with Ron's. It was their 1st day, and already Ginny had been running into trouble. She had woken up late, tripped and fell outside of the Fat Lady, and had, just a few moments ago, slopped most of her orange juice down her shirt. She had muttered a spell, cleaning up the mess, but the whole day had just been a sour event for her. And it was about to get worse.

"Double Potions? With the Slytherins? Just my luck. Oh, well, you too, Ron." She handed Ron his schedule back, standing up and, with a wave to Harry and Hermione (who were frowning down at their schedules), left the Great Hall, along with a small, steady stream of other students. Her first class was History of Magic with Professor Binns; what a bore. She sighed, hitching up her bag and heading towards her class.

Professor Binns droned on about witches and wizards, all long dead, and Ginny didn't care in the least about it. She drifted out of the door, happy when his class was over, then on to Charms.

The whole day passed like this; the only exciting thing was Care of Magical Creatures. She and Hagrid had a lovely chat over a barrel of puffskeins, which were humming quite loudly over the racket of the rest of her class trying to catch the little mustard-coloured fur balls.

Sooner than Ginny had believed possible, she found herself arriving in the dungeons. She put a set expression about her, marching in through the doors and into the jaws of evil.

Snape leered hideously at her; his sallow skin was almost a nauseating colour-Ginny could barely stand to look at the greasy man. She took a seat next to Colin Creevey, who grinned nervously at her and pushed a wisp of his blond hair back. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the room, the Gryffindors visibly uncomfortable, and the Slytherins calm and laughing at their peers. The dull roar that had filled the room quieted immediately, as Snape smiled at his Slytherins that were sitting in the front row.

"Well, well," he started, his voice almost as greasy as his hair, "it seems we have some of our best Slytherins students here." The ones in the front row grinned wickedly at him, and Snape continued, casting a hateful glance towards Gryffindor, which was mostly in the back. "As for Gryffindor…" he didn't even bother to finish his sentence, twirling his hand and allowing the students to fill in the blank.

"Now. As for your potions. . . Dumbledore.." he said this name violently, like when one tries to dispel a rather nasty smell from one's nose. ". . has decided that all Double Potions classes shall have all of the students split into pairs. I am therefore displeased to inform you that each Slytherin will be assigned a Gryffindor partner, and vice versa." Seeing the crestfallen faces about him, Snape whipped out his roll sheet, calling out names and assigning them for pairs.

"Colin Creevey.. you will be assigned with Michael Jinnis." Colin moved sluggishly towards his new partner, who happened to be a burly, broad-fore headed, stupid looking oaf, sitting on the edge of his seat in dismay. Snape continued down the list slowly, Ginny holding her breath and watching the Slytherins walk, with scowls, towards their partners.

"Ginerva Weasley.." he said her name, looking up, as if confirming a suspicion, then laughing softly. "Another Weasley. I hope you aren't as horrid a potion maker as your siblings, Ginerva." He looked down the list, then tapped at it thoughtfully. "You are with Emmeline Black." Ginny turned nervously, to find herself staring into the face of a lovely blonde girl, with a familiar aristocratic nose and sharp gray eyes. Behind the girl's eyes held a bit of warmth, which Ginny took as a slight relief. She moved towards the girl, following her and sitting down next to her, still rather nervous. Snape lifted a brow at Emmeline, then finished reading the list, finally ending everyone's apprehension. He then flicked his wand, revealing the instructions to a very hard potion, the Draught of Peace, and she heard a few of her classmates muttering apprehensively. "Begin." Snape called, and the students stared at the board, gathering their ingredients and turning to their partners.

The blonde girl, Emmeline, was already beginning to dice a bit of lacewing flies, having said nothing to Ginny. Gin opened her mouth to tell her off, then thought otherwise, and starting fixing her shabby little cauldron, then taking some of the other ingredients and slicing them, dicing them, or whatever happened to be needed. In no time, the silent duo had finished (ahead of the other student, as a matter of fact) and the gir.. Emmeline, gave a sniff before dumping in the beginnings of the ingredients, following the instructions carefully. She wordlessly took control, leaving Ginny to look slightly perplexed, then just watched Emmeline work. It was genius, really, the way she did it; all of her movements were graceful, precise, her gray eyes watching the potion carefully.

Quite before everyone else, Emmeline took a bottle of the light green potion, properly labeled, up to Snape, then marched back, and, with a flick of her wand, had everything cleaned up and put away. She turned to Ginny, and she gave a quick smile, instantly reminding her of Draco. In fact, she looked an awful lot like Draco, too.

"So.. are you.. by any chance.. related to Draco Malfoy? He looks a bit like you. . " Ginny said, then blushed. She had been blushing an awful lot lately. It reminded her of when she used to like Harry Potter. She shivered, feeling quite horrid about that instant in her life.

"Yes. I'm Draco's cousin. But how would you know? You're a Gryffindor. . A Weasley, as a matter of fact, and Draco always tells me how loathe he is of Weasleys…" She had such a charming, melodic voice. Ginny felt quite drawn to the girl, Slytherin though she may be. Then she registered what the girl had said, and felt a bit of a tug inside her. She tried to place it, completely confused about her thoughts lately. They were so.. un-Ginny of her. To like Draco Malfoy! It was completely out of character.

"Well. . yes. But I do have a first name. I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny flipped back a bit of her hair, looking around at the other groups, who were slowly finishing.

"I'm Emmy. Emmy Black." Ginny's mouth made an 'o'.

"Does that mean.. you're related to Sirius Black, too?" Emmy's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. It was obviously a touchy subject.

"Yes. But I cant see how that is any business of yours, _Ginny_." Suddenly, Snape dismissed the class, and Ginny left hurriedly, afraid that Emmy might share Draco's quickly ignited anger. She saw Emmy and Draco meet outside of Snape's class, and felt a twang of jealously somewhere inside her as they exchanged smiles and brief pleasantries. Suddenly, Emmy said something rather adamantly, and Draco looked her way with a quizzical, brief smile. It disappeared after a moment, but Ginny caught it, and left quickly, a little tremor in her spine.

Somehow, she would manage to enjoy Hogwarts. Somehow.. with someone's help.


	4. Thank Pansy Parkinson for Shrieking

Ginny went through the first month quite smoothly; Professor Moontide's class was very interesting, and Double Potions was alright, seeing that, as long as no mention of Sirius Black was uttered, Emmy was rather pleasant.. for a Slytherin. When Ginny saw the days sliding along in quick succession, nothing of interest puncturing her schedule, she began to fear for the worst. It seemed that when she was always most happy; that's when disaster struck.

And it did strike. It started with Hermione; deciding to wake up at 4 in the morning and moan about her Charms Exam. ('Oh, Hermione, come now, have you ever failed an exam?') This led to Ginny being very grumpy and sleep-deprived. She snapped at Ron, who had started his incessant arguing with Hermione in the Great Hall, and he appeared very hurt, and wouldn't speak with her, even after she apologized. To make things worse, Hagrid had found some nasty creature with large, sharp teeth, and it proceeded to bite Ginny, and she had to run to the Hospital Wing, muttering to herself.

She was careening towards Madame Pomfrey, turned a corner, and smacked right into the very person she least wanted to see; Draco Malfoy. Their lips met, and both stood quite still for a moment, trying to wonder how that could possibly happen. Ginny stood, staring into Draco's eyes, trying to puzzle out the fact that she, Ginny Weasley, was actually in the middle of (informally) snogging Draco Malfoy. Her whole spine straightened, and she could feel electric currents running from her head to her toes. She felt Draco lean in a bit closer, actually snogging her, then he jerked backwards, causing Ginny to heave a sigh and close her eyes. Malfoy (although Ginny couldn't see it) was standing, watching the red head, trying to fight an irresistible urge to run up to her and snog her senseless. Suddenly there was a great screech, and Malfoy pulled Ginny by the wrist into an empty classroom, locking the door quickly, then sitting against the wall. She heard an angry cry outside the door, then it disappeared, an annoying voice calling out "DRACO!" every five seconds.

"Who was that?" Ginny wondered aloud, trying to open the door and find out.

"NO!" Malfoy hissed, grabbing her hand away from the doorknob. Ginny turned, trying to grab her hand away from him. She couldn't.. **wouldn't **be bothered by the fact that Draco Malfoy, was, in essence, now holding her hand. They had bloody snogged just a moment ago! And she didn't care about that, either. Did she? He looked down at their hands, let go immediately, then turned towards the classroom, looking away from Ginny. He composed himself, then turned back, a dark look on his face.

"It was… Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." Ginny watched his face closely, trying to see if he was serious. She let out a burst of laughter when he turned pink slightly, which made him even a darker shade.

"She bloody follows me everywhere.." he paused. Why was he carrying on a decent conversation with this girl? She was a Weasley, after all. But there was a part of him, slowly taking over, that didn't care in the least who Ginny was. Weasley or not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ginny's hand was still tingling where Draco had held it. She couldn't shake off the feeling the rest of the day. She breezed through her classes, forgetting completely about her bitten hand, and drifted through Hogwarts like one of the many ghosts that inhabited it.

Finally, she reached Double Potions, which slapped some sense back into her as she entered the dark dungeon. She spotted Emmy, collapsing down next to her. Emmy gave a small nod, which was actually quite friendly of her, and took out a quill and parchment, beginning to copy Snape's notes. She could hardly concentrate, remembering Draco, turning pink when she had laughed at him; grabbing her hand and holding it (momentarily); actually talking to Ginny like she was a human being.

Emmy seemed to notice something was up after Ginny gave a great sigh, during Snape's lecture about goat testicles and their uses. She hid a smile, looking over at Ginny, who was staring dreamily at Snape.

"Do you fancy Snape or something, Ginny?" she whispered, causing Ginny duck her head and hide a laugh.

"Fancy Snape? Who in their right mind would fancy Snape?" Snape cleared his throat at Ginny, frowning disapprovingly, then continued onward with his lecture.

"Who do you fancy, then? I know a girl doesn't sigh and stare at Snape like they cant's see him.. unless you're thinking of something else." Emmy scratched out Snape's words, then turned to look at Ginny, who was biting her lip.

"Well. . . I cant really tell you. . it's rather. . complicated?" Ginny felt Snape's breath on her neck and didn't need to turn to know his expression.

"Girls, Potions is not the time for socializing. Unless you would like a detention, to prove that to you?" Ginny and Emmy shook their heads mutely, bending over the parchment and scribbling down the notes.

Potions dragged on, Emmy giving Ginny strange looks, and vice versa, until, at last, Snape dismissed them to leave. Ginny tried to escape out of the dungeon as soon as possible, but felt Emmy grab her arm, turning her around.

"What do you mean, complicated? You will tell me, Ginny Weasley. I don't want this to affect our friendshi. . . Potion's grade." Her gray eyes were flashing indignantly, causing Ginny to quaver slightly. She held the girl's gaze, though, fidgeting slightly until she finally gave in with a sigh.

"Well. . i dunno, Emmy. I'm starting to think. . well, this might sound crazy, but. ."

"Emmy! Glad to see you endured Double Potions. . and I see we have Weasley, too. Your partner, if I remember correctly?" Malfoy stood next to Ginny, staring at her with his icy blue eyes. Those eyes, that could somehow stop her heart in an instant, turning her legs to jelly and sent her head reeling. They stared at each other for a long time, barely noticing the curious glances the other students were giving them. Emmy gave Malfoy a sudden prod, making his gaze snap away from Ginny, and, rather irritably, to Emmy. Ginny whispered something about Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was her next class, and turned to leave the two cousins. Ginny and Draco's hands brushed, sending an evident chill up Ginny's spine.

It might have been a trick of Ginny's vision, but she could have sworn she had seen Malfoy give a small shiver, too.


	5. The Quidditch Pitch

Ginny flew through her last class, Transfiguration, still dreamy. She burst elatedly into the Gryffindor Common Room after class, traipsing over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were, unsurprisingly, arguing. She caught a snatch of the conversation:

"Hermione! No way. That's absolute rubbish! Ginny would never like _him_!" Ron sniffed, looking down at his 3 foot essay for Professor Binns, which had only reached about 2 feet so far. Hermione looked irritably at Ron, who had, in his anger, knocked over his inkwell.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, she does like him. I can tell." Harry remained quiet, listening to the conversation, then cut in when he saw Ginny draw closer.

"Err.. Hi, Ginny!" Harry said rather loudly, and Ron and Hermione stopped arguing to say hello to the redhead. Ginny tried to act as if she hadn't heard anything, and started talking about the weather outside. The weather! Oh, it's lovely. Perfect for a picnic. Don't you think, Ron? The conversation carried on this way for a while, until both of the parties were tired of pretending to be happy. Ginny waved, then, wanting to get out of the suddenly silent, gloomy common room, started walking across the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch.

There was a steady breeze, blowing off of the lake, which made Ginny feel quite alive and wonderful. She headed out briskly towards the stadium, thinking of maybe taking a bit of a fly on her broom. She hadn't had much time to do that; and Quidditch Practice was rather harsh and boring, with Harry as Captain. Harry.. no offense to Harry, but he should just stay to himself as a Seeker. All they ever did in practice any more was scrimmage continually against themselves. It was alright at first, but now had gotten to be so boring. Ginny could barely stay awake on her broomstick.

Ginny reached the pitch, heading for the locker room. She paused for a moment outside of the door, thought better of it, and turned back, heading towards the stands. She needed to think for a while.

She sat on one of the cold bleachers, hugging her cloak around her and staring off at the goalpost. What had Ron and Hermione been arguing about? They had said something about Ginny and a _him.._ but who could the him be? Hermione couldn't know, because Ginny hadn't told anyone. Unless Hermione had seen her out in the hall with Malfoy earlier, in which case… In which case Ginny was done for. But that couldn't be! Hermione would have confronted Ginny first, probably inquiring why in the world she had been snogging Draco Malfoy in the hallway.

So what was it, then? Did they really know about Draco? Or did they think she liked someone else? Who else was there? Hopefully they didn't think that she still liked Harry.. That would be a disaster. Because she definitely didn't like Harry. There was no spark, no rush whenever she was around him. That was a sure sign, wasn't it?

Ginny heard someone coming suddenly, the footsteps reverberating throughout the stadium. She looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy. The bane of all her problems. He looked around nervously, pulling at his sleeve and stopping in front of her, decidedly awkward. Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Erm… look, Ginny. About today.." Oh. So he was thinking about it, too.

"Yes?" She stood up coolly, immediately wondering if that were such a good idea, as her knees felt ready to give way.

"Er, well… I didn't mean to.. didn't want to.. er, well, sorry for snogging you in the hallway." Ginny laughed. She couldn't help it. She wasn't sorry at all. In fact, she was rather glad it had happened. She liked seeing this less confident, almost… worried, Malfoy. Why would he be worried? Malfoy gave her an incredulous glance, wondering how she could possibly laugh about their accidental snog.

Ginny stayed silent just long enough to see Malfoy fidget uncomfortably, grinning to herself.

"It's really alright, Malfoy. I know it was just an accident.." wasn't it?

Malfoy cringed when she said his name for some reason.

"I really do have a first name, _Ginerva. _I'm not just my father's son." He folded his arms across his chest, looking cross at the subject of his father.

"And I'm not just a _Weasley_, either, Ma… Draco." Ginny turned to leave, hoping to make a dramatic exit, but instead slipped as ungracefully as possible on a patch of water. Draco caught her around the waist, helping her back up. He had his turn to laugh, seeing as Ginny had turned crimson. Then he stopped. She liked his laugh.. it was so different than the usual, cold Malfoy. She liked the unconfident, "not my father's son" Draco better than the icy, harsh Malfoy. Before she knew what was happening, Draco grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and placing a kiss on her lips.

It was white hot, then icy. Chills up her legs, her knees turning to jelly, her mind swimming. She couldn't think straight; could barely think at all. There was just her and Malfoy, snogging passionately in the Quidditch field bleachers. Suddenly, there was a shout, and Draco pulled back, startled. They both saw what looked like three Gryffindor students, and, like a bird, Draco disappeared silently into the haze that would soon bring rain.

Ginny slowly came to her senses as the rain battered her, and she climbed out of the bleachers, meeting Ron, Harry, and Hermione about halfway down. Ron looked absolutely livid; his whole face appeared to be a bright shade of magenta. Harry had a grim, dark line for his mouth, looking an awful lot like Professor McGonagall, and Hermione had her arms crossed in front of her, giving Ginny a judgmental look.

"What..were..you..doing..with.. MALFOY!" Ron bellowed the last part, and Ginny could almost see steam pouring out of his ears. Harry nodded mutely, and Hermione was still giving her a strange look.

"Nothing!" Ginny said exasperatedly, although she was quite aware that it had been something, indeed.

"NOTHING! THAT WASN'T NOTHING, GINNY! WE SAW YOU WITH THAT… THAT.. STUCK UP LITTLE BRAT! WE SAW WHAT YOU WERE.. AND IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT.." This little escapade had gone on far too long. Ginny drew herself up, yelling right back at Ron.

"YOU ARE NOT MUM, RONALD WEASLEY! AND WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, SO JUST STICK YOUR BIG NOSE OUT OF MY LIFE!" She dashed off like a whirlwind, leaving Ron to shout after her running figure.

Ginny ran inside the castle, racing to her dormitory and slamming the door. How could he? How could he be just like Mum, threatening to punish her! He had no right! And what were they doing at the Quidditch Pitch, anyway!

_And they know, now.. _she thought miserably, _they know._


	6. Dash My Hopes, Kill My Soul

Ginny avoided the trio as best she could. She steered clear of the common room, usually roaming the halls or reading in the library. Even Madame Pince was better than seeing Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

As the day slowly crawled forward, the rain slapping the windows making everything even more dark and dismal, Ginny had plenty of time to think. She would wonder why Draco had snogged her. That one hadn't been an accident. But surely the Crowned Prince of Slytherin wouldn't want to snog a short, red-headed Weasley? Maybe someone had jinxed him or given him a potion that made him crazy? That would at least make sense.

And now she would have to deal with Emmy. His cousin. Who had an uncanny talent of acting like Draco. And reminding Ginny continually about him, without really knowing it. It would be too hard to be with Draco, anyway. Everyone would bother Draco about it.. and Ron would never forgive Ginny for loving the enemy. But it was too hard **not** to be with Draco. He appeared everywhere she went, and whether it were a glance after Potions or an accidental snog in the hallway, she was always painfully reminded of their awkward situation.

Ginny wasn't even sure she really did love him. It was probably just a crush; something to keep her occupied (other than schoolwork, of course). There was a crash in the usually deathly quiet library, and Madame Pince sat, stunned, as Ron and Harry strode into the room, making a beeline for Ginny. She sighed. It was all too good to last, wasn't it?

"Ginny! Where in the Bloody Baron have you been! We've been looking for you for ages!" Ron huffed to a stop, crossing his arms in front of him like Molly Weasley tended to do when she was very, very angry.

"Just enjoying the _quiet_ of the library, Ron. And don't do that. You look like mum." Ginny stood up, annoyed at their intrusion of her thoughts, and swept past Harry, heading towards her dormitory. She could hear Ron practically screaming, although she was quite sure Madame Pince was about to burst from shushing him so much. She heard quick footsteps and was twisted around by Harry's hand on her wrist. She jerked her hand out of his grasp, watching Ron run to catch up with Harry.

"Ginny, you cant keep running off like that." It was Harry this time who spoke. She could tell he was angry; but his anger was cold, silent, quite the opposite of Ron's rash yelling and pitching a fit. It scared Ginny, to see this anger finally directed at her. Harry gave Ron a little, dismissive nod, and Ron stalked off, looking over his shoulder every second or so with a scowl.

"Why were you and Malfoy together, Ginny?" Ginny drew back. Harry's quick, decisive anger was rising, yet it was so subtle. Then suddenly he smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was rather cold and snakelike, and he was starting to resemble Malfoy.

"We weren't **together**, Harry. We were just… talking." She left out the snogging fiasco, hoping that maybe Harry hadn't seen it.

"Alright, Ginny, whatever you say." Suddenly he turned towards her, covering her passionately with a snog. She stood there for a moment, wondering how she had ever gotten herself into this mess, then wriggled out of Harry's grasp, trying to run off. Harry blocked her path, and he was suddenly dark and seething with anger.

"Ginny, youwillgo out with me. Unless you want me to break Ronald's little heart. I will do it, Ginny." Ginny trembled. Could this be the real Harry, the one he had hidden from everyone, ever since his arrival at Hogwarts seven years ago? He was threatening to do the one thing that could have Ron, her family.. everyone, ruined, for the rest of everyone's lives. He would shun Ron, Hermione, make everyone's dreams of having the boy defeat Voldemort disappear in a flash. Then. . . no one would have any hope, anymore, would they? It would be all because of Ginny Weasley that the world had fallen into darkness.

"All..alright. Please, don't hurt Ron. I couldn't bear it if.."

"You wont tell anyone about this little.. discussion, will you?" Ginny nodded mutely, and turned away, disgusted, as he kissed her darkly.

"See you tonight, then, Ginny darling." He walked off, and Ginny slid back against the wall, crying silently for everyone; wishing that someone, anyone, could hear her.

"Ginny!" Harry said, giving her a quick kiss, making Ginny's insides crumble to dust. No, this wasn't right. But it was the only thing that could be done. She endured it, putting on a smile to mask her insecurity and fear of the man who had his arm around her waist.

Ron was looking rather happily at the couple, and Hermione was positively beaming. She kept squealing at odd moments, then would collapse into giggles.

_I could never hurt them.. Never.. but Harry could. I wish someone could see.. see who Harry really is._ But no one ever would. The only time he let that part be seen was when he was very angry. As long as Ginny did whatever he said, she could save everyone else from seeing that bitter, dark side of him. And that was something she was determined to do.

"Well, well. If it isn't Malfoy." Harry was looking coldly at the blond, who seemed, for a moment, confused, then quickly covered it up with a scowl. It hurt Ginny tremendously, having to have Draco see her with Harry, but it was the only way to keep him protected.

"Potter. Seems you have a new _girlfriend_." Ginny turned to Draco, absolutely begging him to see things differently, but he wasn't Draco any more. He was Malfoy, as cool and distant as ever.

"Yes, Malfoy, I do. And I don't want to see you _ever_ touching her, or I'll make you pay." No one could see the hidden malice, desire to destroy, in that sentence, except for Ginny. Draco raised a pale eyebrow, smiling dangerously, then stalking off, Blaise close behind.

"Good job, Harry. Hopefully, that'll keep him away from you, Gin." Ron said, thumping Harry on the back. Harry had somehow managed to convince everyone that Malfoy had grabbed her, holding her so he could snog her, or something of the like. She knew, that since it was what they wanted to believe, they would believe it. Ginny gave a halfhearted smile, detaching herself from Harry and practically running to her first class.

Her classes blurred by, her heart slowly plunging as the rain kept coming, and the sky grew darker. It was Potions, finally, and Ginny was more nervous than she had been on her first day. Surely, Draco would have told Emmy something about her and Harry. How would she react to it?

The dungeon was cold, but Emmy's glare was even colder. It was evident, from that moment, that Draco had told her. She had done the unforgivable, in a way; snogged Draco, then turned around and went out with Harry. If only she could see past the lies and deceit Harry had been weaving his whole life.

The class was utterly uncomfortable. It was almost heartbreaking for Ginny; she was reduced to lonesome thoughts. She really had no friends; no friends that would believe anything she said about Harry, anyway. Emmy might have believed her, but talking to Emmy was out of the question, now. The only person she had left was Draco.. but she couldn't tell Draco.

So she was alone. The class was over soon then Ginny had anticipated, and she was the last one out, having daydreamed most of the class.

Standing outside of the classroom, as usual, was Draco, and just the sight of his talking to Emmy sent pangs run through Ginny's heart. He turned a cold stare to her, his unforgiving gray eyes, that had once shown warmth.. even passion.. It was all gone now. He would never understand that she had done it for him, for Emmy, for everyone who lived. She had to keep the hope alive in everyone's hearts, even though her heart might be broken.

Seeing Draco was too much. Ginny ran off, but was stopped by Emmy, who had caught up to her as she was about to leave. Draco was right behind her, standing irritably close. Ginny saw Harry round the corner (he had potions with Malfoy), but it was too late. She was right in the middle, between Harry and Draco. Harry stopped, halfway towards them. His face went dark, and Ginny knew that she was in trouble.

"How could you go out with him, Ginny? You've turned out to be worse than I thought.." Emmy turned away, walking off. Draco, not Malfoy, turned back, halfway through the door, and Ginny one of the most heart wrenching stares she had ever known, then disappeared into the dungeons.

Harry, too, gave her a stare, but it was filled with anger, hate, and jealousy. Who knows what he would do now..


	7. Blaise and Bruises

Transfiguration seemed to breeze by, drawing Ginny closer and closer to the time when she would find out who Harry **really **was. It frightened her; to see her hopes of Harry defeating Voldemort gone, to see how violent and evil he could be. There was no way she could make everyone happy in this situation. Why did Harry want to go out with her so badly, anyway? It's not as if Ginny Weasley was the prettiest girl in school, or the most popular, or.. anything interesting, really. Just a short little red head with a mind of her own.

By the time she had reached the Great Hall, Ginny had cast herself into a frightened, pensive mood, avoiding Ron and Hermione as much as possible. She hadn't seen Harry yet; which was a relief, mostly. But she couldn't help but wonder where he was lurking.

Ginny soon found out. Dinner passed without a comment to anyone, and the whole hall seemed in a bit of a somber mood. Ginny soon ducked out, trying to escape the impending doom that seemed to follow her everywhere. She headed quickly back through the empty halls, dodging into the Common Room and taking a quick, deep breath. It caught in her throat as she saw Harry, who was sitting moodily by the fire. He stood up slowly, turning towards her with dark, hateful eyes. Ginny backed up slowly, looking for escape. She felt towards the back of the portrait, hoping to maybe escape back towards the Great Hall. He pounced forward, grabbing her arm in a vice like grip.

_No escaping it now, Ginny Weasley._

"WHY were you with MALFOY AGAIN!" He was shouting, and Ginny was sure she could hear the Fat Lady murmuring quietly.

"I.. I wasn't, Harry, I swear. You just came in at a bad time.."

"A BAD TIME! BLOODY… GINNY, I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" He couldn't believe she would do this to _him?_ And what about what he was doing to _her? _To everyone? Wasn't that bad enough?

"Harry.. I'm sorry.." His complexion darkened and he gave her a harsh slap, making her sway on her feet. She could feel her cheek stinging, but resisted the urge to lift her hand to it. Maybe he would come to his senses..

But instead of doing that, he grew even more malicious. Cursing, he started punching Ginny in the face, the arms… She slid to the floor, her cheeks wet with tears, and a sudden, growing roar outside of the portrait hole announced the coming of the students. Harry stalked off, leaving Ginny sobbing on the floor. Ginny soon got up and flew out of the common room, still sobbing, weaving through the cold stone halls in search of an answer to all of this madness.

Going nowhere in particular, she suddenly found herself right back where she had started; The Great Hall. She turned away, smacking right into Blaise Zabini. He was about to turn away in disgust when he caught sight of Ginny's bruised arms and face.

"Ginny… are you alright?" The simple sentence that Ginny had somewhat been longing for caused her to burst into sobs. She ran past him, running into an empty classroom and collapsing next to the wall. She heard Blaise come in quietly, and he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her rather uncomfortably.

"What happened?" He asked, after Ginny had settled down a bit. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and she knew she didn't exactly look like royalty, but she was so glad for the company that she didn't mind how she looked.

"I.. I cant tell you, Blaise." She took a deep, shuddering breath, wiping her face on her sleeve with a watery smile. Blaise had a worried look on his face, his act of being cold and distant completely vanished by Ginny's distraught figure.

"It's alright, love. Was it… Harry?" When she didn't answer, his brows knit together, piecing the whole situation.

"Does he hurt you, Ginny? Is that why you went out with him?" She couldn't answer. She couldn't tell him. She knew that, being Blaise, he would probably sneak around and figure it out, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Ginny!" He shook her shoulders gently. "You've got to tell me! Is Harry doing this?"

She sighed gently, standing up.

"Blaise… please, you cant tell anyone. You don't understand.. He'd hurt all of us.. You, Emmy…. Draco.." She said Draco's name softly, but even still it brought sharp jabs of pain in her chest. Then she left, going to her dormitory and looking up a spell to hide her bruises.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Heyyy, mates. Sorry this one is rather.. short. Don't worry, I do have a purpose to all of this. Harry's such a git, isn't he? Lurvee you all!


	8. And She Speaks

After casting as many spells as she could find to hide her bruises, Ginny collapsed into her four-poster bed, listening to the animated discussions below her in the common room.

"Yes… Zabini was looking rather strangely at you, Harry." She couldn't tell for sure, but the voice sounded an awful lot like Hermione Granger's.

"What do you think his problem is, anyway?" Those were definitely Harry's tones, slyly concealed so they didn't sound like the dark, malevolent words that Harry directed at Ginny.

"Dunno, Harry. Maybe it has to do with Ginny? Zabini might be talking to Malfoy.. Maybe they're planning something?" That was Ron. Ginny stood up, pacing around her room and working the blood back into her stiff arms. She could feel a dark mood hanging over her head, threatening to rain down on her. This was all going too fast.. She wasn't sure if she could handle Harry.. and Draco.. Emmy.. Hermione.. Ron…..

_How? Why? Why would Harry feel the need to threaten me so much, and go so far, hiding everything from his friends? I wonder what Lily and James would say.._ Lily and James. They would find a way to put a stop to this. This might not have even happened if Harry's parent's were still alive.

And now Ron, Harry, and Hermione would be poking their noses into Draco and Zabini's lives.. Emmy's too, most likely. They might find something out.. especially if Blaise had told someone. Ginny hoped to god he hadn't.

Feeling a rush of vulnerability and desperate thoughts, Ginny flung herself back onto the bed, drawing the curtains and slowly falling into a rather fitful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After an uneventful month, Ginny woke, going down to breakfast as soon as she could, tying up her hair, which was quite unusual, and not bothering with any makeup. Who was there to impress anymore, anyway? Draco despised her, Harry was an evil, conniving, misguided prick, and no one seemed really appealing to her any more.

The Great Hall was almost empty. There were only a few Gryffindors seated at the table, and only maybe a dozen students scattered amongst the house tables. Not seeing anyone she recognized, Ginny sat down, taking a bit of toast and a goblet of orange juice and chewing meditatively.

The girl couldn't be quite sure how she would get through the day without Harry, but it was something that had to be done. If it meant she had to skip lunch.. Well, no one would miss her anyway. The doors to the Great Hall creaked open, and Blaise, Malfoy, and Emmy walked in quietly, Emmy looking around bleary-eyed and not quite awake. Ginny ducked down, eating her breakfast, cursing her easily recognizable red hair. She was quite sure she could feel Draco, Emmy and Blaise staring at the back of her head, probably wondering what she was doing up so early, and without her boyfriend.

Most sounds were magnified in the almost silent Great Hall, and Ginny heard someone approaching Gryffindor table. She almost wished it were Harry. Harry wouldn't try anything in front of even the few scant people here.

"Hey, Ginny." She turned slowly, looking at Zabini, who was standing behind her, looking rather awkwardly at the other Gryffindors at the table, who were giving him blank stares.

"Zabini. What is it?" Ginny darted a glance at the Slytherin table, where Emmy and Draco were sitting, with their backs towards her. Blaise caught her glance, giving her a worried smile. He looked her up and down, then nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Well, it seems you look.. better. Are you doing alright?" Ginny blushed, remembering what she had looked like after Harry had gotten to her. It was frightening, really, how much he had done to her in such a short time.

"Yes… but that doesn't matter, does it? He'll just see me talking with someone he doesn't like, and come at me again."

"That's why you're here early, isn't it? So you can avoid Potter?" Ginny shushed him, looking around at the Great Hall, wondering if anyone had heard.

"You can't say that, Blaise! Someone might hear.." His face went dark, and Ginny shrank back unconsciously, the look reminding her of Harry every time he was angry.

"Why shouldn't they hear, Ginny? They deserve to know what Potter is doing to his own girlfriend.. They deserve to know what kind of person he is!" He hissed back, closing his eyes and taking a breath, trying to calm himself. "You cant let him do this to you, love. It's just not right.. from what Emmy says, or what she used to say, you're a sweet girl, and I don't want to see someone innocent getting hurt because of some.. bloody liar!" Ginny smiled sadly at him. Couldn't he understand? This was the only way everyone would stay safe. At least from Harry's wrath.

"Blaise, you don't understand. This is the only way." She got up, taking her books and walking quickly out the door, looking back at the Slytherin table and catching Draco watching her. They both looked away quickly, and Ginny went a round-about way towards her class, escaping the slowly filling Great Hall, and Harry in particular.

For once, Ginny actually paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts; it's not that Professor Moontide was boring, it was just that she had had other things to think about. He had a smooth, calming voice, letting Ginny forget about her conversation with Blaise and all of the things that had happened with Harry for a bit.

Professor Moontide was in the middle of explaining about Protego and it's properties. It was quite boring, so instead of listening to the words, Ginny listened to his voice, explaining the details of Protego, it's inventor, etc. His class was the equivalent of a nap time for most students; she saw Colin Creevey asleep with his head on his desk, and Luna Lovegood was looking her usual mad self; she knew that the blonde girl wasn't paying the least bit of attention. She even saw a Ravenclaw boy drooling all over his desk; Professor Moontide didn't seem to notice any of this.

The class ended quickly, and Professor Moontide assigned a 2 and a half foot essay on the properties of the spell Protego. Ginny knew she could have it done quickly, then perhaps give it to Hermione for a quick check. If she could get to Hermione without seeing Harry..

The rest of her classes, Ginny drifted in a kind of stupor, staring out the windows and thinking, daydreaming; what ever she wanted.

Then came the problematic period of her day; Potions. She decided she would be the first out of the class, therefore not having to endure seeing Draco talking to Emmy. Emmy sat as immovable as always, ignoring Ginny as she sat down. This class was bearable with Emmy speaking to her, but now had become another process of torture.

They were making a potion today; Ginny hadn't even payed the least bit of attention to Snape at all. Emmy normally took charge, anyway, usually making the potion silently, but perfectly, then turning it in to Snape.

"Ginny.. is it true that Harry.. well.." Emmy seemed a bit out of place, probably having been used to ignoring her potions partner during classtime. It shocked Ginny, too, making her jump a bit and almost knocking over the potion.

"Emmy.. please.. we cant talk about it here.. I really shouldn't talk about it at all." She sighed heavily, returning to the potion.

"Zabini told you, didn't he?" Ginny said, after a few minutes of silence between the two. Emmy bottled the potion, labeling it and giving it to Snape, returning back to Ginny rather quickly.

"Yes, he did. I don't understand why you would hide something like that from everyone.."

"You don't? Don't you get it? Harry has been everyone's only hope of defeating Voldemort for so long.. It would crush the whole wizarding world if they found out Harry was just as bad as Voldemort." Emmy sat, shocked for a moment, realizing the enormity of Ginny's situation.

"Oh." The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Ginny left quickly, opening the door. She walked out a few steps, spotted Draco, then stopped, turning and looking for Harry. If he saw Ginny anywhere near the Slytherin boy..

Harry wasn't anywhere in sight, and Draco was already walking slowly, almost painfully, towards Ginny.

"Ginny…" He looked around, probably looking for Potter, as well. Ginny saw Emmy start to walk out of the class, then she spotted Draco and Ginny standing uncomfortably together, and walked back into Snape's classroom, probably claiming she had forgotten something.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry if I.." He put a finger on her lips, putting a shiver through Ginny that she hadn't felt since the last time she and Draco had talked. Suddenly, he yanked her into a dark niche in the wall, indescribably close to Ginny. She could hear him breathing, and he still had a hand on her arm, staring out darkly over Ginny's head. It was starting to get warm.. really warm, until Ginny could barely stand it. When she thought that she would just drop down and faint from being so close to Draco, he let her go, still looking over her head and narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry.. it's just that.. Harry was coming.. and last time.." He was back to being Draco, and Ginny almost ran off, crying, but she managed to control herself.

"No, it's alright.. so you know, too?" He nodded wordlessly, looking down at with a sad expression.

"Look, can you meet me out in the Quidditch stadium tonight? I need to talk to you about something.." After Ginny nodded quickly, he waved, stalking off to potions as the bell rang.

_Now Ginny, what are you getting yourself into?_ Still, Ginny went off to Transfiguration with a giddy smile, feeling, for the first time in over a month.. actually happy.

X-X-X

Hahaha. This one is really long. Oh well. I guess it makes up for my shoddy chapter seven.


	9. Chiming Midnight

But that happiness was too good to last, as was everything. Ginny headed to her dormitory, dropping off her books, then headed back downstairs to the Great Hall. She glanced at Slytherin table, almost automatically, and saw Malfoy, Blaise, Emmy, and a few other Slytherins laughing jovially about something Blaise had said. Typical.

She dropped down, sitting next to Ron, who gave her a strange look. She _had _been avoiding the Trio lately, hadn't she? Well, it wasn't to be helped, now. At least Ron didn't kick her out, or start acting like mum.. She saw Harry and Hermione walk in, and since Harry looked happy enough, she stayed next to Ron, helping herself to some chicken.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said brightly, sitting down next to the Weasley girl. She smiled, and Harry sat next to her, immediately digging in to the food around him. Ginny hid a smile at his sudden appetite; he's a growing boy, as Molly Weasley constantly said about her five sons, who had varying degrees of appetites. Ginny listened to the conversations, not really taking in anything. She kept watching the Slytherin table, as if she could, by sheer force of mind, make Draco turn around and look at her.

Slowly, people began to file out, the tables thinning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still talking, but Ginny wasn't paying any attention. She had zoned out, watching Draco's back dreamily. _So, midnight, is it? Rather romantic, if you ask me. But who's asking Ginny Weasley?_

Ginny soon got up, excusing herself from Ron and Harry's violent argument about Quidditch, and went to the common room, pacing. Neville Longbottom was sitting in a chair, and she gave him a small smile before pacing again. Neville had always been nice to her.

What could Draco possibly want to talk to her about? If Blaise had told him about Harry, then Blaise would have had to mention that Ginny wouldn't talk about it. So it couldn't be anything like that. Maybe it was about Emmy? Or Blaise? The possibilities were endless, and Ginny found herself running through every possible scenario in her head.

As it grew later, Ginny grew more nervous, barely noticing as everyone slowly went to bed. She hadn't seen Harry, Hermione and Ron yet, though. They were probably off, getting themselves into trouble, as usual.

There was a low hoot, and a bell chimed softly somewhere, announcing it to be 11 o'clock. Ginny got up suddenly, walking to her dormitory. She walked into the room quietly, trying not to disturb anyone, and got into her bag, grabbing her wand. She wouldn't want to leave without that..

When she got back to the common room, it was completely empty. Ginny sat in a chair, thinking maybe she'd just close her eyes. Just for a bit..

She woke to the same soft bell, now chiming midnight.

_No! I slept too long.._ She hurried out of the common room, heading through the hallways and trying to remember the door that would get her out to the Quidditch stadium.

She got to a very still, quiet hallway, and she paused a moment to catch her breath, still checking around for any teachers. Not seeing anyone, she rushed forward again, only to smack into Harry.

He turned around, startled, then looked at Ginny in some form of amazement. Then something dawned on his face, and she saw that familiar dark look cross into his eyes..

"Ginny, what are you doing out?" He was advancing on her, and she stepped back, eyes darting around for an exit.

"N..no..nothing, Harry.. nothing.." He punched her, sending her to the ground.

"Don't lie to me! I know you were going to see Malfoy!" Ginny tried to suck in a breath, but Harry kicked her stomach, sending all of the air out in a whoosh.

His anger was darker, worse. Worse than she had ever seen. She tried to curl up, tried to shield herself from Harry, but he kept kicking her, punching her, immobilizing her. She could barely choke out a sob before he started to beat her mercilessly, cussing fluently, like he always did.

The world was slowly beginning to be hazy. Ginny could barely keep herself from slipping into unconsciously. She was sure Harry would kill her this time.

Suddenly, he stopped. Ginny could barely make it out.. there was someone.. someone whispering.

"Potter, what in the bloody… is that Ginny?" She recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. There was a sudden flash of blue light, and then Harry was lying on the ground next to Ginny, his whole body rigid. The figure came rushing over to Ginny, whispering gently to her. It was all too dark… too hard..

"Ginny.. Ginny! Ginny, stay with me. Please. It's Draco." _Draco. __Draco Malfoy…Oh, I'm sorry you had to see Harry like this… Please, just don't tell.. don't tell.. anyone.._ Then Ginny finally relaxed, giving into the darkness that clouded her mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"GINNY!" Draco hissed as the girl fainted in his arms. He picked her up gingerly, throwing Potter a sharp kick and disappearing through the hallways.

He had to get her somewhere.. anywhere. But where! His dormitory wasn't safe enough.. unless he could get Blaise's help. Turning around and heading back to his dormitory, Draco counted hundreds of thoughts running through his head. The one that was screaming at him.. _HOW COULD POTTER DO THIS TO HER!_ Then millions of other questions. What a little.. there wasn't a word foul enough for Potter.

Draco started talking to himself, trying to both calm his nerves and quell the feeling that had embedded itself into the pit of his stomach.

Guilt. Fear. Ginny seemed so limp in his arms.. Maybe, if he hadn't told her to meet him.. No, if he hadn't talked to her at all, she would have been fine right now. She would never have been hurt in the first place! He should never have even looked at the girl who was now in his arms, hurt beyond belief, maybe even beyond repair.

He reached his dormitory, glad no one had decided to hold a party, and rushed upstairs to his dormitory, which he shared with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle would be easy to shut up; they weren't exactly the smartest of men. But now.. Zabini. No, Zabini wouldn't be a problem. He cared for Ginny almost as much as Draco did. _Almost._

He pulled back the curtains to his bed, laying Ginny down delicately, giving her bruised face and arms a worried glance before drawing back Zabini's curtains, shaking the boy awake and shushing him to quiet, showing him Ginny's almost lifeless form in his bed.

"What happened, mate? It was Potter, wasn't it?" Blaise had a dark look of hatred cross his features when he mentioned Harry. Draco just nodded, turning back to Ginny.

She looked so pale, so small, surrounded by Draco's emerald green Slytherin sheets. And for what purpose? All because of Potter and his black heart. If he even had a heart. How could he do this? How many times had he done it? WHY?

He kissed her gently, looking up at Blaise, who had begun to pace. The two could come up with a plan to get Ginny out of this mess. They had to.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_It was dark. Ginny was running. Running from Harry. It looked faintly like the Hogwarts hallways, where she was running. But the girl couldn't be sure. Draco appeared out of the mist in front of her, sweeping her up into his arms and laying a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before disappearing._

_Then there was pain, and darkness…_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Well, gents, what do you think? Review! If you want me to update, i need at least three reviews. Remember that!


	10. Unforgivable

Hahahaha. Don't worry, I'll get to that part, **ctc**. Just so you know, no one would be awake at midnight. If you remember in CoS, everyone had to get woken up when Colin Creevey was wheeled in. I don't think Madam Pomfrey would want to stay up all night just in a case a student might want to come in. Good question, though.

If you guys do have questions about the story, just ask. I'll try to answer them for you.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ginny woke up slowly, looking around with blurry vision at her surroundings. It was green, most of it, and as her eyes focused, she saw the familiar serpent in silver and green.

But what was she doing anywhere near Slytherin? The last thing she could remember was.. _the last thing was Draco. And then there was darkness._ And that was the last thing she could remember. And now she was somewhere in Slytherin territory, alone, judging by the silence, and in a strange bed. Ginny moved to sit up, but her muscles felt so stiff and sore, she could barely move them. She let out a muffled groan, staring at the green curtains that surrounded her.

There was a bit of sunlight leaking through a crack in the curtain, and Ginny closed her eyes, letting it play across her face. Her memories were slowly creeping back; starting with the night before. She could remember the inevitable flash of anger, and the despair Ginny had felt, let alone pain, as Harry had struck her. Ginny almost sobbed, but then remembered where she was, which was not her dormitory, and so she stifled it. She heard a door open and close softly, and she stiffened, hoping that the person hadn't heard her.

The curtains drew back a bit, and Blaise Zabini's head popped through the crack. He grinned, seeing she was awake, and pulled back the curtains the rest of the way. Ginny was blinded for a moment by the overpowering sunlight, but it slowly crept back to a weak, morning warmth on her cheek.

"Hey, Gin." Blaise sat gently next to her legs, smoothing out his robes and putting his wand in a pocket. Ginny tried a grin back, but it turned into a grimace; her whole face was sore and bruised. Blaise noticed, nodding and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ginny. We would've taken you to the Hospital Wing, but Draco wasn't sure if Madam Pomfrey would want to wake up at midnight.." Ginny nodded, a bit too vigorously, and her head started to ache. She took out her wand, wearily, trying to remember the spells she had used the last time Harry had beat her. One superficial one was all she remembered, and she used it, covering up her bruises. She could still feel them; stiff, sore spots all over her body; but she would have to wait until she could get back to her dormitory to cast the actual healing charms. Blaise watched her curiously, then helped her sit up. Ginny could feel something hurting in her abdomen, but decided to keep this to herself.

She couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey; she knew the kindly, strict nurse would wonder where she had gotten her bruises and internal injuries. She would just have to ask Hermione, in a round-about way, what spells and potions she could use. She leaned back against the headboard, her whole body a throbbing, painful mass.

"Blaise.." her voice was quiet, and she tried to hide the pain that shown through it. "What exactly.. happened? After I.."

"Fainted? Well, I wasn't there. Draco came into the dormitory, carrying you, and he woke me up. It was around midnight, I think.. he beat you really badly, Gin." His voice softened in the last sentence, and she could see him fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What time is it?" It seemed to be morning, almost midday. The sun was getting a bit warmer, a bit brighter, and it made Ginny just want to sleep and just forget.. forget about Harry, forget about the constant pain she was feeling, forget about everything. She closed her eyes wearily, waiting for Blaise's reply.

"It's almost noon. If you're feeling a bit better, I can go and get Draco and Emmy.." He regarded her pained expression, and flickering eyelids, deciding it would be best to just let her sleep.

"Actually, I think I'm better now.. I'll just.." She moved to climb out of the bed, but Blaise forced her back down, noticing her wince when she tried to fight against his arms.

"No.. Just forget I said anything. You can go back to sleep.. I'll just tell Draco, and I'll come up later with some food." He gave her another smile, drawing the curtains and shutting out Ginny's sunlight, Ginny's warmth. She groaned (after she heard the door close), trying not to move more than she had to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Ginny woke again, the small shaft of sunlight was gone from between the curtains. It was colder, now that the sun was gone, but Ginny was feeling a bit more revived, and strong enough to stand up. She saw a small flask of water and a bit of bread on the nightstand, smiling softly at Blaise's thoughtfulness.

As she chewed the bread thoughtfully, she had her first view of Draco's dormitory. It was green and silver, as was everything Slytherin, with dark wood and small windows. She could see three other beds, probably for Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ginny shuddered, glad that she hadn't seen the pair of oafs yet. She hadn't seen Draco yet, either. It was bound to happen eventually, seeing as she was in his dormitory.

Or she could sneak out now, while everyone was eating dinner.. Yes, that seemed logical enough. Just get out of there now, and she wouldn't have to see Draco, or Harry. She stood up slowly, waiting until her legs stopped shaking, then, with a parting look to the dormitory, snuck out of the door and into Slytherin common room.

The common room resembled the dormitory; dark wood, green and silver everywhere. There was a house elf starting the fire, and it squeaked when it saw Ginny, disappearing with a crack. She crept through the empty common room, heading down a short stone hall, then stepping through the door that led to the outer hallways. She turned back, staring at the blank stone wall, then maneuvered quietly through the halls, relieved to find herself in the Entrance Hall. A few students were already milling out of the Great Hall, and Ginny hurried back to her dormitory, intending to look through Hermione's numerous books on healing to find a spell that she could use.

As she rushed back towards the Fat Lady, she wasn't aware of a lone figure with bright green eyes and dark, mussed hair, who had been watching her since she had arrived in the Entrance Hall, coming from the direction of Slytherin Common Room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ginny! Come here a minute." It was after dinner, and Ginny had just cast one of Hermione's healing spells on herself, instantly feeling the pain dissipate from her body. She grinned, ascending the rest of the stairs and steeping into the common room, heading over to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was staring out of the window, oblivious to Ginny. Hermione gave her a quick hug, looking over Ginny worriedly.

"Are you alright, Gin? We didn't see you at all today.." Hermione seemed actually worried. The thought had little comfort to Ginny, who felt uncomfortable having to stand so close to Harry. She couldn't stop picturing him poised over her, flailing his fists in her face. It frightened her, and she could feel herself trembling at Harry's proximity.

"Umm.. yes, Hermione, I'm fine. Just wasn't feel.. quite well, today. That's all. Just a bit sick." Harry gave a barely perceptible nod, and Ron immediately started barraging her with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick, Ginny? Where have you been this whole time? You haven't even been down for dinner!" He was starting to turn his infamous shade of magenta, and Ginny just heaved a large, dramatic sigh, sharing a look with Hermione.

"Ron, I can look after myself. I had dinner earlier. I'm fine, now. Just a bit tired. In fact, I really think I should be getting some sleep.." Ron looked like he was going to stop her, but Hermione gave him such a look that he just mumbled something about stubborn little sisters and slunk off, haunting a dark corner of the common room. Hermione sighed sadly.

"He really does worry about you, Ginny. You haven't been yourself at all lately.." Ginny glanced at Harry, who was now listening to Hermione and Ginny. He was angry again, and the sooner Ginny could escape to her dormitory, the better.

"I'm really alright, Hermione. Just a bit tired, like I said. I'm going up to the dormitory.. Goodnight." She hurried out of the common room, aware that both Harry and Ron were watching her walk out, with completely different expressions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Ginny woke up as early as she could, taking a quick shower then heading down into the common room.

She nearly jumped as Harry stood up from where he had been sitting in a chair, watching the fire.

"Oh, Harry.. I didn't know you were awake.." He gave her a cold, very Slytherin look, and she could still see anger smoldering behind his bright green eyes. She watched him look at her, and he obviously became very displeased when he couldn't find as much as a scratch on her.

"I saw you coming from the dungeons after dinner, Ginny." She had been about to leave and stiffened, standing behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Now, he was the angriest Ginny had ever seen him. And she knew why, too.

"Harry, I wasn't with Malfoy or anything.. I was just.. er.." He laughed bitterly.

"I was there, Ginny. I saw him carry you off." He whipped out his wand, pointing it at her. "This wont last much longer, Ginny. Unless you can.. communicate to Malfoy that he's not going to touch you again without him paying for it, I'll just have to end this. I'll expose you and Malfoy and your little games, and then where will you be? I don't think the Weasleys will enjoy the presences of the Malfoys too much, Ginny darling.." He laughed again, then a flash of light hit Ginny, sending her sprawling backwards. Instantly, pain shot throughout her body, flowing like lightning through her limbs. It seared into her bones, jarring her mind into numb confusion. Then it stopped, and Harry stepped past Ginny, who was writhing on the floor. He stopped to whisper, "Goodbye, Ginny dear," still laughing, then he disappeared out of the portrait hole.

Ginny could barely move for a few minutes. The spell was starting to wear off, but it left more pain than any other of Harry's beatings. There was only one curse that Harry could have used to cause this much pain… The Unforgivable Curse, Crucio. If Harry wasn't afraid to use an Unforgivable Curse, who knew what he would try to Draco.

Armed with the though of warning Draco, Ginny slowly sat up, her head reeling. She cast the charm she had used yesterday, and it only managed to dull the pain, not make it completely disappear. Still, it was enough, and Ginny stood, swaying slightly, clambering out of the portrait hole.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ok. I'll put up Ch. 11 immediately, I just didn't want to ramble on and on in this chapter. It is a lot to disgest, anyway. Thanks for reading & reviewing, dears.


	11. Invisibility Cloak

Ginny practically ran to the Great Hall, stopping to catch her breath once inside. It was early, but she still spotted Draco, Emmy, and Blaise sitting at Slytherin table, eating breakfast. She ignored the strange glances she got as she rushed over to them, still trying to catch her breath. They all gave her startled glances, and Draco seemed more than a bit angry with her, as he just turned around and ignored her.

"You need to be careful… around Harry.." Her breath was coming out sharply, and she glanced over at Harry, who was staring at her with a small, wicked smile. She pressed forward, continuing, "He's.. well, just, don't talk to me, ok? He's going to hurt you guys if you do.. He already.. He.. well.." She was faltering. Should she tell them about the Crucio? She didn't want them to worry about her.. but she also had to let them know what he was capable of. "He cast Crucio on me this morning. And.. and he said that you would be next if you talked to me.." Draco turned around at the mention of Crucio, his anger disappearing. She saw worry, then it disappeared in a wave of hatred. He stood up, looking as if he were about to murder Harry. Blaise forced him to sit back down, then looked back at Ginny incredulously.

"Gin, you **have** to tell Dumbledore. I mean, Potter has gone too far this time. Crucio!" Ginny ignored the comment, and was staring at Malfoy, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"How dare Potter! He can't control us… Let him try, let him try to Crucio me.." He put down the bit of toast he had been chewing, standing up again. Blaise was about to stop him when he took Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall, still muttering about Harry's insolence. Ginny saw Harry stand up and follow them slowly out of the corner of her eye, and tried to say something to Draco, but he ignored her.

Draco turned to Ginny outside of the Great Hall, putting his hands on her waist and snogged her almost desperately. Ginny could feel everything just slide away. Her blood was pounding in her ears, roaring like it did when she used a portkey. But this was no portkey. This was Draco Malfoy, yet he managed to act everything and nothing like his father at the same time. He broke off, looking over Ginny's head, then talking quietly to her.

"Ginny, I don't know what it is about you.. You change me. I can be fuming, angry like I was at Potter just now.. And you make me forget about it. You make me nervous, Ginny. I can barely talk without stuttering around you, and I can never think of anything intelligent to say when I talk to you. I don't mean to do it… you just.. I dunno, overpower my thoughts." He glanced down at her, his gray eyes searching her brown ones.

"I could barely stop thinking about you. When I saw you with Harry… Ginny, you have no idea how it hurt me. I just wanted to go crawl up into some dark corner and die. I figured that you really never did care about me, that I was just imagining things, and that you really had liked Potter the whole time.. Then Blaise told me what he had done to you. How could you let him do that to you, Gin? I would've happily told Dumbledore about his precious Potter, and you know how much I despise Dumbledore." He let all of this out in a rush, and Ginny could barely keep herself from bursting into tears. She had put him through all of this.. _But, it was for him, remember? It was all for him.._

"And then I saw him.. I actually saw him beating you. And I couldn't do anything about it. I should have been there for you, Ginny, I should have been there…"

"Malfoy. I thought I warned you to get your Slytherin hands off of my girlfriend?" It was Harry. Draco put an arm around Ginny, and she could almost see him change from Draco to Malfoy.

"Potter, you don't deserve to have a girlfriend, let alone one like Ginny." Harry bristled visibly, snarling like a dog.

"Don't make me tell you again, Malfoy. Get.. your… dirty.. hands.. off.. of.. GINNY!" Malfoy laughed coldly.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

"Don't test me, Malfoy." Harry took out his wand, slowly raising it. Malfoy did the same, still with a cold smirk on his face.

"I could easily tell Weasley what you're doing to his sister. I don't think he'd be too happy with you… Neither would Dumbledore, for that matter." Harry paled, then darkened, and Ginny drew back. Malfoy's grip grew a bit tighter, not letting her run off.

By now, there was a crowd slowly growing around the two boys. Ginny saw Ron and Hermione looking blearily between Harry and Draco, who had an arm around Ginny.

"Draco… maybe we should go.." Ginny whispered softly, spotting Professor McGonagall, who started striding quickly towards them. Draco noticed and he lowered his wand, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her off into the Great Hall, walking past Harry.

"We'll settle this later, Potter.." He snarled, then pushed back through the doors and headed back to Blaise and Emmy. Blaise gave Malfoy a cheeky grin, and Draco sat down next to him, raising a pale eyebrow.

"What was that all about, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Zabini. Just had a little.. business to discuss with Potter. You can go back to flirting with my cousin now." Blaise gave just a hint of a blush and dropped the subject, eating quietly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny had another blur of a day, drifting through her classes with a hint of a grin on her face. She managed to look forward to Potions, even if it meant just a few minutes with Draco.

"Gin! Hey!" Ginny turned slowly, on her way to Charms, to see Hermione bustling towards her. Well, it was too late to ignore the girl; she was almost on top of her.

"What was going on this morning?" _Well, that girl has tact, doesn't she?_ Ginny sighed, knowing that this would have to crop up eventually.

"Hermione.. You really wouldn't understand. Go ask Harry. Maybe he'll tell you." Ginny turned around and walked into Flitwick's class, slamming her books down. _I've avoided it for now,_ she thought, _but I know Ron's going to have a fit when I see him._ Then she turned to Professor Flitwick, writing down the complicated charm he had written down on his board.

Ginny avoided the main hallway after Charms, and took a long route to Potions. She slipped inside, managing not to talk to anyone who might have seen what had happened in the morning.

Emmy was sitting in the cold dungeon quietly, already preparing the ingredients for the potion they had to make today. Ginny sat next to her silently, wondering what was on the girl's mind. Emmy stopped once all of the ingredients were ready, shaking her head silently.

"Do you really think that Blaise might.. well, do you think he likes me, Ginny? Has he said anything about me?" Ginny turned away for a minute, getting a hold of her oncoming fit of giggles. She turned back to Emmy, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, he's never really.. _mentioned_ you, but.. Oh, I dunno, Emmy. I would assume so. I mean, what guy wouldn't like you? You're the prettiest girl I know. So don't worry about it. I'm sure he does." Emmy looked slightly relieved, but still troubled. She shrugged, then started the potion.

The class crept on in silence, everyone trying to concentrate on their potions. Emmy and Ginny, as usual, were finished first, and had the potion done with fifteen minutes left to spare. They sat in companionable silence, each thinking about the man of their fancy.

_Hmm. I've gotten Draco into such a mess, haven't I? I'm sure that no Slytherin mate of his, except for maybe Blaise, will care too much for me. Then again, no one in Gryffindor will be too happy, either. Especially Ron.._ Ron was going to be a problem. He would never, **never** believe Ginny if she said that Harry had used the Crucio curse on her just that morning. She still couldn't quite believe it, either. She was just starting to believe that Harry would actually beat and blackmail her, and then he uses an Unforgivable Curse on her.

The bell rang, and both girls jumped, sharing a smile before sweeping out of the dungeon. Ginny immediately found Draco among the masses of other student, and gave him a smile, walking over to him.

"Hello, love," he said with a grin, kissing her on the cheek. Ginny blushed; Draco was certainly in a good mood today. She turned to watch Emmy and Blaise stand rather awkwardly near the door, chatting. She grinned, remembering when she and Draco had been like that. Not really sure of anything.. _You still aren't sure of anything, Ginny Weasley. You're just saying it to make yourself believe.._ said an evil voice in her head. She tried to ignore it, turning back to Draco. He was watching her with a small smile, his eyes flickering to Zabini and Emmy when she turned around.

Suddenly she heard ragged breathing behind her, and Ginny was yanked backwards and into Harry's grip. She felt his wand against her back and stood, shocked, as he put a hand over her mouth and slipped the invisibility cloak over her.

_Where is he taking me?_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Well, mates, don't forget to review!


	12. Room of Requirement

_Where is he taking me?_ Ginny was steered wordlessly around Draco, who was now looking perplexedly around him, and the red-head resisted the urge to reach out to him. Now Potter was reduced to kidnapping; it was surprising, how much worse Harry could be. Ginny would have never imagined how absolutely horrid he was. It was frightening, which was part of the reason that Ginny didn't try to escape. She knew that if she tried, Harry wouldn't be afraid to use Crucio, or another curse, on her. So she walked, silently, with Harry's wand point at her back, letting him maneuver her through the halls. His wand was shaking a bit; maybe out of terror, but most likely out of anger. She should have guessed Harry would try something like this.

Slowly, Harry shoved Ginny into the Room of Requirement; Ginny had heard of it from Ron. Inside was a dungeon, complete with shackles and chains. Ginny shivered, for the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Harry closed the door, wrenching off the Invisibility Cloak (of which Ginny had also heard of from Ron) and pushing Ginny towards the shackles. He cast Silencio on her, then locked the shackles around her wrists and ankles. With a frown, he took his Invisibility Cloak again, then muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "You're next, Malfoy.." then he swept out of the room. He peeked his head back in, as if with a second thought, then muttered "Stupefy," and Ginny fell into immediate darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ennervate!" Ginny's eyes flew open, and she stared into Draco's worried gray eyes. He unlocked her shackles silently, and Ginny managed to notice that he was paler (if that was in any way possible) than usual. His hands were shaking a bit, too.

"Draco, what's wrong? What happened?" He shook his head, pulling her up and leading her out of the room. There was a shout, and Draco pulled Ginny into an empty classroom quickly, waiting near the door with his wand raised. The red-headed girl saw a small, thin line of blood trickling down his wrist, and after the voices disappeared, she took his hand and pulled up his sleeve.

The wound was horrendous; he had a thick gash all around his arm, which spidered outwards into other thin cuts and gashes. Ginny put a hand to her mouth, kneeling next to Draco as he slid to the ground, putting his head against the wall. Ginny tried desperately to remember the healing spells she had used on herself, but was frustrated to find she couldn't remember any. Draco had his eyes closed wearily, and it made Ginny nervous, to see him look so tired and defeated.

Then she noticed other bleeding that seemed to come from all over his body. She tried to take off his cloak so she could see his wounds, but Draco put a hand over hers to stop her.

"Not now.. I'm fine, Gin.." he whispered hoarsely, sounding anything but. But Ginny nodded, knowing that extra stress probably shouldn't be put on him right now. She lifted him up, putting his arm around her shoulder as a support. She had to get him out of there… but where? Not another empty classroom.. Not Gryffindor. If it was Harry that was after Draco, he would find him in an instant in Gryffindor. So that left… Slytherin.

"Draco, listen to me. We need to get to your dormitory.. Do you know a quick way?" He seemed too weak, too pale, to be Draco Malfoy. He was barely a shadow of himself, clutching onto his consciousness. He gave a barely perceptible nod, gently taking her shoulder and steering her towards the dungeons.

Ginny heard whispers up ahead, and, steeling herself for the worst, continued forward, taking slow, small steps so Draco could keep up. Near the entrance to the dungeons Ginny saw Ron and Hermione chatting, wands held idly in their hands. _Are they guarding the dungeons? In case Draco might try to get to the Slytherin dormitories.._ Ron and Hermione looked up at her slow approach, and Ginny could see blank stares, then anger, write across their faces. Ginny stopped a few feet away from them, and noticed that Draco had almost become a deadweight on her shoulder. He was losing consciousness fast.

"Ginny, what are you doing! Why are you helping _him_?" Hermione squeaked out, raising her wand to point to Draco. Ron was already the darkest shade of maroon humanly possible, but he seemed to get darker and darker with each passing moment.

"Harry was right… You ARE fraternizing with Malfoy! Ginny, how could you? How **dare **you!" Ginny stared down the length of Hermione and Ron's wands, her anger now boiling.

"Harry! YOU BELIEVED THAT CHEATING, LYING SON OF A DEATH EATER! HE BEAT ME, RON. HE BEAT ME, AND I LET HIM, ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO BREAK YOURS, AND EVERYONE ELSE'S HEART. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM, RON! YOU'D RATHER BELIEVE HIM, THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED ME, CAST CRUCIO ON ME, AND BEAT ME, OVER YOUR OWN BLOOD? GET OUT OF MY WAY, WEASLEY!" She was angry, very angry. Ron had gone as white as a sheet, and both him and Hermione stood, visibly shaken, as Ginny pushed past them and into the dungeons. She was still huffing as Draco whispered the password to the Slytherin dormitories, and Ginny opened the door, heading into the Slytherin Common Room for a second time.

_It's funny, really. This is a reverse of.. yesterday, was it? Just yesterday. Yesterday, Draco was carrying me in here, halfway gone, and now I'm carrying him. And Ron… it was about time he started seeing things as they really were. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh with him, but he and Hermione will get through it eventually… if they even believe me._ As Ginny was thinking about all of this, she had reached the dormitory and was helping Draco lay down. She slowly took off his robe, cringing at the sight of a bloody gash across his chest. She summoned up all of her knowledge of healing and set to work, leafing through one of Draco's text books for a potion to help him.

Finally, she found one, but saw it would take utterly too much time (over a week to brew) so she set out to do something she really shouldn't; steal from Madam Pomfrey. With a parting kiss to Draco's unconscious brow, she stole out into the school, determined to find the potion she was looking for.

After setting out through the school unnoticed (Ron and Hermione had gone from the door, and the whole school was bustling with activity) Ginny arrived in front of the Hospital Wing, cold with the thought of what she was about to do. She knew that Madam Pomfrey had a small office in the far left corner of the Hospital Wing, and she would need to lure her out with some for of a distraction. She spotted Neville Longbottom, whom she had heard had been hexed by his Slytherin Herbology partner, and, although she felt bad for him, saw the perfect distraction. She cast her famed Bat Bogey Hex on the poor creature, who immediately shot out of bed and started screaming. She saw Madam Pomfrey dash out of her office, and Ginny shot into it, looking around for her supposed cabinet of potions.

Once she spotted it in the nurse's tidy, organized office, she opened it with a quick Alohomora, running her finger down the labels. Finally, she found the one she had been looking for, and not a moment too soon, for the Hospital Wing had gone silent as Neville had stopped screaming. Ginny had barely managed to step out of the door when she saw Madam Pomfrey rush in, muttering about Neville's outburst. She crept back through the halls, arriving in the dungeons and heading back towards the Slytherin common room.

After dashing through the common room and into Draco's dormitory, amidst mystified stares from a few Slytherin, she shut and locked Draco's dormitory door, pouring a bit of the liquid down the pale boy's throat. She watched, baffled, as his large gash slowly began to disappear, leaving clean, scar-free skin in it's wake. There was still a bit of dried blood, but it seems that his cuts were gone, leaving Ginny to sigh thankfully. The potion should be able to cure any internal damage, as well, so Ginny didn't worry about that too much.

She slowly wiped away all of the dried blood, trying not to wake Malfoy, who had passed out as she was putting him on his bed. His eyes flickered open, anyway, and he looked around blearily for a moment, trying to remember how he had gotten here.

"Are you alright, Draco?" He nodded, sitting up slowly. Ginny disposed of the towel she had been using, standing up. Draco gave her a wry smile, looking down at his shirtless chest, then back up at Ginny silently. She rolled her eyes with a grin, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well? Can you tell me what happened?" His smile disappeared, turning into a dark frown.

"It was.. Potter.." He said slowly, as if drawing the memory from some hazy part of his mind. "After you disappeared.. He came after me, casting a rather nasty curse on me before I had time to react. I cast him a Petrificus Totalus, then managed to get your location out of him. I knew your disappearing had something to do with Potter." He paused as the dormitory door flew open, revealing a disheveled Blaise Zabini. He stood silently, framed in the doorway for a moment, then went off, ranting, to his bed (or at least, Ginny assumed it was), sitting on it and talking to himself.

"Anyway.." Draco said with a raised eyebrow at his friend, "Then, I found you in the Room of Requirement, and.. well, you know what happened after that." Ginny nodded, trying not to think about the events too much. She would think about it later, when she had plenty of time to try and understand what had happened. Draco got up slowly, meditatively putting his cloak back on. He didn't ask what had happened to Ginny, a silent agreement between the two that Ginny was grateful for. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, making Ginny jump.

Draco slowly went to the door, opening it quietly.

"What," Professor Snape said icily, "Are you doing here, Miss Weasley?"

_Well, I'm in trouble now.._ Ginny thought helplessly as Snape stared down his nose at her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thanks for reading, dears. Yes, there is a lot yet to come in this story. Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. Haha. Anyway, REVIEW. Tchao, mon amis!


	13. Betrayal of the Ice Queen

Hm.. seems as thought the last chapter wasn't that good. Well, don't you worry, this chapter will make up for last chapter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Um… Professor Snape.. I was just.." He had an almost amused look on his greasy face. It flickered away after a moment, but he still had a sly half-smile, half-sneer on his face. Draco looked pale. Well, when didn't Draco look pale? Blaise was standing up, a look of intense concentration on his face. He was obviously thinking of something.. Ginny could only hope he'd put his thoughts to good use soon.

"This is very befitting of a Gryffindor. I'll need to speak with Professor McGonagall about this, Ginerva." He turned to go, his black robes whispering against the ground with a sound that reminded Ginny horribly of death. "Miss Weasley, if you will please follow me." He gave Malfoy a look that surely meant trouble for the speechless boy, then swept out of the room, leaving the door open for Ginny to follow. She looked over her shoulder, giving Draco a last glance. He nodded grimly, then Ginny left, her head down, walking through the now crowded Slytherin common room. She heard jeers from the dark, shadowy corners of the room, and put her flaming face down, staring at the ground.

After walking this way for a while (and almost running into a wall) Snape stopped Ginny in front of Professor McGonagall's office. With a terse, "Stay here, Miss Weasley," he walked inside with a smug grin. In a matter of moments, Ginny heard raised voices, then Professor McGonagall opened her door with obvious disbelief. She stood in the door for just a moment, then swept back into her office. Snape had a wicked sneer on his face as he looked down at Ginny.

"I believe you have some explaining to do to Professor McGonagall, Miss Weasley. Now, if you'll excuse me.." He drifted past her and into the stone corridors, and Ginny took a shaky step into Professor McGonagall's office.

Minerva McGonagall's lips were set in a tight line as she watched Ginny walk slowly up to her desk. She seemed very, very angry to Ginny. Even more angry than she had ever been with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Miss Weasley." The Professor started out shakily, then gripped her anger and threw it back, forgetting about the violent act she had just thought of doing to this unruly student.

"From what Professor Snape tells me, you **do** have a lot of explaining to do. You may start now." She looked expectantly at Ginny, who was at a loss for words. What should she tell McGonagall? It obviously wasn't an accident, seeing as Draco and Zabini were perfectly fine with having her in the room when Snape walked in. She doubted that the Professor would believe her if she said something like, "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, and he was hurt, so I was saving him." After all, Ginny was only starting to come to grips with that herself. So what could she say? As this was running wildly through her head, Ginny jumped when Blaise Zabini came up behind her, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. He always seemed more than a bit awkward around Gryffindors, professors or students alike.

"Professor McGonagall.. I.. erm… well, it was my fault that Ginny was in our dormitory. I told her to meet me outside of the dungeons, then I took her into the dormitory. I needed to talk to her about something.." This came out in a hurry, and Ginny couldn't see where he had come up with the story, but it seemed logical enough. Except, Professor McGonagall might not choose to believe it.

The Professor stared narrowly at Blaise for a moment, then nodded curtly, pushing back from her desk. "That still doesn't explain Miss Weasley's reason to meet you in the first place, but I suppose I will have to accept your story for now. It seems that I will need to turn this back over to Severus.. I don't understand the need to bring Ginerva **into** your common room, Mr. Zabini. This is a grave violation of one of the oldest rules in this school. You realize that there will be dire consequences?" He nodded mutely, sharing a look with Ginny. He was almost smiling; Ginny could tell by the way his eyes danced. She turned to go, trying to hide a nervous smile. This was lucky.. and as she had by now learned, luck was not a friend for long.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When she was finally safe from McGonagall's wrath, Ginny slid into the Gryffindor common room, practically running through it and into her dormitory. She was sure she had heard someone shout at her, but she ignored it, knowing that if it was Harry, it meant trouble. Hermione and Ron were probably arguing about her outburst earlier, and it was best to leave them alone when they had a row.

Ginny changed her robes (they had a bit of Draco's blood on them) then went back downstairs, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She noticed Neville was sitting near the window, absently petting Trevor, his toad. Lavender Brown was giggling in a corner with Parvati Patil, but other than that, the room was empty. She heaved a grateful sigh, rubbing her hands together as she stepped from the fire-lit common room and into the cold halls.

Having nowhere in mind, Ginny set off into the school, walking past a suit of armor that whispered crude insults at her. She walked faster, away from Peeves (who had just come out of the suit of armor) and towards the Entry Hall, hoping that the poltergeist wouldn't bother to follow her in a crowd of people.

She was about to walk into the Great Hall (to see if she could find a bit of dinner) when she saw Cho Chang's silky black hair. Cho had Draco by the hand and was leading him towards the staircase with a seductive smile. Ginny stood, shocked, for a moment, then followed, hoping dearly that they were just going to have a regular, civilized conversation, nothing more.

Those hopes were scattered when she peered around the corner that Cho and Draco had just disappeared around. Draco was leaning against the wall, snogging Cho passionately. He was passing a hand through her voluptuous hair, then broke off to whisper something into her ear. She giggled breathily, batting her eyelids and turning a bit pink. Then they continued their snogging, oblivious to Ginny, who was watching, horrified.

Suddenly, after a gag reflex which she hastily covered up by turning away, Ginny stumbled down the halls and back towards the common room.

_He was lying! The whole time, he didn't care a mite about me. He was just using me to get back at Harry! How could he do this to me?! I cant believe it.._ Crushed was an understatement for Ginny. She could barely breath; she just kept picturing Draco grinning, whispering into Cho's ear, snogging her.. How couldn't she have seen that? Why didn't she see it coming? She should have known he was nothing but a selfish, lying Slytherin git. She brushed away a tear, climbing into the portrait hole wearily.

She felt so hollow, now. The once cheerful (or at least warm) common room was now cold; colder than her icy hands. She ran through the common room, probably looking like a mad-woman to Neville, who was still sitting by the fire, but she didn't care. She just ran up to her dormitory, throwing herself onto to bed.

She was screaming inside, tears falling down her cheeks. She had been betrayed. And it was her fault, for being so naïve, for actually believing that Draco Malfoy had a heart. He was just using her to get his long-awaited revenge on Harry, then he would move on to the next girl, leaving Ginny behind without a thought. Although she was shattered, she couldn't show him. Couldn't let him, or anyone, see how Draco had ruined her. She sat up, her eyes dry, her heart shattered, her mind resolute.

_No one will know how much he's hurt me.. no one._ She stood up slowly, waiting for the room to stop spinning, then walked out of the door, her jaw clenched.

Harry was there, waiting for her in the common room with a dark smirk. Ron and Hermione were no where in sight, and Ginny felt a sinking feeling. There was no one to save her now, not even Neville, who had disappeared. She walked up to him, standing a few meters away and staring at him suspiciously. He had his wand loosely gripped in his hand, and was still giving her that dark, evil grin. She shivered at his dark look, but squared her shoulders, remembering her promise to let no one know of her pain. _I will not cry, Harry. Not even when you hurt me.. I will stand tall, independent from everyone. I will be strong._

"Hello, Harry." Her voice shook a little, but she blinked away the rush of tears, still clenching her jaw. His smile widened, and he took that fateful step towards her, his wand raising. With a familiar flash of light, Ginny fell to the ground, holding back a scream as her body was filled with stabbing, electric currents. It was longer, this time, and soon, Ginny's mind grew numb. She could feel that cold, familiar darkness closing around her, and this time it was stronger. Or was she weaker? The darkness was thicker, and strangled out any light that tried to shine in her mind. It was slowly suffocating her, and she was just going to let it win. _Don't give up, Ginny. Don't give in to it!_ She blinked slowly, the numb disappearing. She felt like her muscles, bones, everything was on fire. Harry had disappeared, and Ginny could barely perceive someone whispering above her head. She moaned quietly, and she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. It was too hard, too hard. The darkness was softer, this time, like a feather bed, and she just wanted to collapse into the darkness. She heard a sharp cry and her eyes snapped open, seeing Ron and Hermione's figures waver before her.

They immediately knelt down next to her, and Hermione began casting the healing spells she knew so well, numbing Ginny from the stabbing pains she felt. The haze in front of her eyes started to clear, and Hermione and Ron's faces swam quietly into focus.

"Gin, are you alright? What happened?" Ron had her head on his lap and watched her face carefully. Hermione stopped, moving next to Ron and putting a hand on his shoulder. He had turned white again, and Ginny wanted to smile. He was always either pale or bright red, wasn't he?

"Ginny, it was Harry, wasn't it? The spell he cast on you.. it was Crucio, wasn't it?" Ginny nodded slightly, slowly feeling a cold, liquid-like feeling flow through her. Then she remembered Malfoy and Cho, and closed her eyes again wearily. She struggled to sit up, with Ron and Hermione helping her over to a chair. Hermione was hovering like a mother hen, and kept peering anxiously into her face, while Ron was sitting in the chair next to her, staring into the fire. He looked so old and gray, sitting emotionlessly and staring into the fire. It scared Ginny a little, but the girl pushed the weak thought out of her head, staring at the Gryffindor crest that was hanging over the mantelpiece. She couldn't let weakness overpower her; she would be strong.

Hermione sat next to Ron, taking his hand quietly. Ginny would have smiled; they looked like an old married couple, holding hands and staring into the fire. Suddenly Ron jumped up, colour slowly returning to his face, and he strode out the door without a word. Hermione shook her head slightly, moving over to Ginny.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Again, Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. Hermione sighed sadly, moving over to the fire with her hands behind her back. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead just stood there for a while, staring into the crackling fire.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you.." The girl smiled, making Ginny falter.

"No, Ginny, don't be sorry. Ron and I.. We needed to see this. I couldn't, **wouldn't** believe what you said about Harry. Now, I know that you were telling the truth. But.. how.. how could he hide this from everyone? Who do we have to count on to defeat the Dark Lord now? Harry's almost as bad as he is.. He would more likely join his ranks than try to destroy him. Who is there now?" Ginny nodded. She had thought about it, too. She had noticed that thoughts of the Chamber of Secrets kept cropping up, and how she had had a connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right from the moment she had picked up Tom Riddle's diary.

Ron rushed back in, taking Ginny's hand gingerly and leading her outside. He waved off Hermione, who moved to follow, and guided her out of the portrait hole.

"How many times has he done this to you, Gin? How many times has he used Crucio?" Ginny looked at him, startled for a moment.

"Only twice.. why?" He nodded grimly.

"Dumbledore will want to know about this.." He muttered, then left without a word. Ginny called out to him, trying to stop him, but he was already sprinting down the corridor and towards Dumbledore's office. Now that Ginny was out of the common room, she might as well go down to the Great Hall and try to eat something…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a week after Harry had cast Crucio on her. Ginny had avoided Blaise, Emmy, and Draco, waking up the earliest she could manage and taking the back routes. Ron had told Dumbledore; Dumbledore had sent word to the Minister of Magic, and was holding Harry somewhere in his office. Now that Ginny didn't need to worry about Harry, she had room to think of Draco.

Not that she wanted to. She found herself sliding back to the night when she was supposed to meet Draco. That night when Harry had beat her, and Draco had saved her.. But that didn't matter now. She didn't need Draco, or anyone, for that matter.

Potions was horrible. Emmy kept trying to talk to her, but Ginny ignored the girl, scratching out Snape's notes and blocking out the girl's pleas. After Potions, she ignored Draco, who called out to her once or twice, then just sighed and turned back to Emmy.

She found herself sliding through the winter in solitude, growing colder with the weather. She barely talked to anyone, anymore. She knew the rumors flying about- Harry had raped her, it was Harry's fault she didn't talk, Harry this and Harry that. But Ginny knew. It wasn't Harry. She wasn't pregnant, she hadn't been cursed to silence, and she certainly wasn't in love with Harry. It was Draco's fault she was in this mess.

One day in the middle of February, Ginny was roaming the silent halls, staring out the windows at the snow. There were a lot of students outside, throwing snowballs and taking walks with their friends. She wasn't watching where she was going, and was startled to find herself a few feet away from the one person she couldn't see without trembling.

Draco Malfoy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sorry that one took so long, mates. I've been having a bit of writer's block. Thanks for your lovely reviews, and keep writing them!


	14. Ron & Hermione

He stood silently for a moment, and Ginny looked down at her feet, feeling colour rise in her cheeks. _You don't need him, Ginny. Come on, be strong!_ She tried to bully herself into looking up, but found that she couldn't. _It's just too hard.._ A scene flitted across Ginny's mind.. _Draco was leaning against the wall, snogging Cho passionately. He was passing a hand through her voluptuous hair, then broke off to whisper something into her ear. She giggled breathily, batting her eyelids and turning a bit pink._ She felt anger and jealousy start to boil up, and that evil little voice in her head goaded her onward, whispering about how he had betrayed her, how naïve she had been to believe in Draco Malfoy.

She looked up defiantly, forcing herself to stare right into his cold gray eyes.

Her stomach dropped, her heart beating restlessly. Her anger was gone almost in an instant; lost in Draco's hurt, bewildered eyes. Ginny was about to rush into his arms and start to bawl when she remembered those arms, holding Cho, holding Cho instead of her. Her heart slowed, jealousy twanging through her bloodstream.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said slowly and clearly, not a bit of quavering in her voice. Draco stood silently, blinking. She had called him Malfoy, yes. Yes, she had. That was all the respect he deserved, now.

"What did I do, Ginny? Why have you been ignoring everyone?" He was trying to find those kind, laughing eyes inside her cold ones, but they had disappeared long ago. She wasn't herself, anymore. She had become the Ice Queen; the Stone Hearted Mistress. Impenetrable, even to Draco Malfoy.

_Well, two can play at that game,_ he thought bitterly, turning to a window when she didn't answer.

When Draco turned to the window, Ginny let out a gloomy sigh, watching the window. She fixed upon Ron and Hermione, who were walking around the lake and talking. Suddenly, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ron lightly, then ran off towards the school. Ron stood there for a moment, then ran after her, and Ginny could see his wide grin from her window. _They're so happy together.._ She couldn't help feel a little regret; regret that she and Draco could never be like that. _Well, who needs him, anyway? He's just a two-timing Slytherin, remember?_

She walked away from the window, and from Draco, who was still staring listlessly outside. Those footsteps felt so long, Ginny fighting the urge to run back and reassure Draco that everything was fine, it was alright every step of the way. She knew that the long awaited tears were arriving, even before she had shed them. She ran off, away from Draco, tearing her heart the further she went. She went outside into the frigid winter air, tripping and falling to her knees in the snow. She cried and cried, as the air grew colder. Finally, her eyes were dry, and she couldn't cry any more. She stood up, dusting the snow from her knees, then looked up at the sky.

It was dusk, and the sun was slowly melting into darkness. Ginny, instead of turning to go inside the castle, kept going outwards, finding herself wandering towards the Quidditch stadium. She went up to the stands, wiping snow from one and sitting down silently. She stared out at the frosty winter landscape, letting her mind sift in between sleep and conciousness. She was barely aware of anything, and let her mind wander from Harry to Draco to Ron. Was it possible that it hadn't been Draco that was snogging Cho? Could it have been Harry, trying to trick Ginny? If that was true, then.. _Then you've just ruined the best thing that's happened to you._ But if it really had been Draco.. Then she was justified enough, wasn't she? To try and hate the man who had betrayed her?

Well, she had tried, and failed. Just the slightest word from Draco had sent her crying into the snowy Quidditch pitch. How had she ever managed to let the proud Slytherin Prince to hold such dominion over her? How had he gained so much power over a matter of weeks, months? Was she really going mad? Or did she.. did she.. _do you love him, Ginny? You've tried to convince yourself it was just a school-girl's crush, but school-girl's crushes don't hurt like this._ Or do they? How could one define love? Ginny had always pictured adults falling in love, not a 16 year old girl. Was it really possible, for one so young to feel love?

Ginny found the thought so bewildering, so eternal. _Define Love._ Maybe it was love. Maybe that was why she couldn't forget about Draco, even when she had seen him with another. Maybe that was why he could send her reeling with just one word, one kiss. Then there was a noise, disturbing Ginny's thoughts, as Ron sat next to her. His silly grin that Ginny had seen him last wearing had disappeared into a small, worried line.

"Are you alright, Gin? Why are you sitting out her all by yourself?" His simple words, so caring and sweet, sent Ginny to tears again. Ron held her silently, resting his chin on the top of her head.

After a moment of sitting, silently crying into Ron's chest, Ginny sniffled, wiping her eyes with a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I've gotten snot all over your robes." He smiled warily, pulling her close to him for warmth.

"It's alright, Gin. No harm done." It had long gone black, the whole world blanketed by the silent night and the powdery snow. Ginny sniffed again, closing her eyes for a moment. Maybe Ron would end up being the one.. The one who understood.

"You love her, don't you?" Ginny said quietly, and Ron gave her a startled look.

"Love who?"

"Hermione. I saw you two today outside.." She grinned sheepishly, feeling a bit like she had been prying. Even in the dark, Ginny could see that Ron's face had turned a bit pink, but not much.

"How about we go inside.. It's getting a bit chilly." He put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulder, leading her out of the Quidditch field and into Hogwarts, where the smells of dinner were wafting from the Great Hall. After they arrived in the empty common room, Ron collapsed onto a chair, pulling off his scarf.

A few minutes of amiable silence passed between the two siblings as they thawed in front of the fire. Finally, Ginny's curiosity got the better of her.

"You do love her, Ron?" He sighed, rubbing his hands together.

"I had hoped you would forget about that one.. I dunno, Gin. I guess.. I guess I do. But how do you define love, Gin?" Ginny laughed sadly. Hadn't been the very question she had been asking herself?

"I dunno, Ron, I really don't." He stared into the fire a bit, thinking. He turned back to Ginny after a moment.

"What about you, Gin? Do you love someone?" Ginny bit her lip. Now came the all important moment. Could she trust Ron not to blow up and kill her and Draco in a fit of rage?

"Well… yes. But it's a long and complicated story.." She was trying to put him off the track, but he wouldn't be misguided that easily.

"They just started dinner. It'll be another half an hour, at least, before the fast eaters get here. I think you'll have enough time." The girl gave a small sigh, then nodded.

"Well, where to begin.." So Ginny started to tell Ron of her adventures with Draco Malfoy. She finally reached the end, where she had talked with Draco, then ran outside. Ron had been silent the whole time, listening intently. Then he grinned, startling Ginny. She hadn't been expecting him to be happy about it..

"Hermione was right the whole time. I should listen to that one more often." Ginny cracked a smile. Hermione was almost telepathic in these kind of things.

"Now I know why you were crying, at least. You really shouldn't have trusted the git, Ginny.." and Ron started to rant about Slytherin, going into his overprotective older brother mode. Ginny just ignored it, forcing herself to turn to her thoughts of Draco. She needed to find out if it really had been Draco kissing Cho, and why. And she had to find out soon, before her mind imploded by trying to think about it too much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny had her chance a few days later, the day before Valentine's Day. It was after potions, and Ginny had talked to Emmy marginally, breaking her silence to the blonde girl. Emmy seemed grateful for the interaction between the two again, and for the moment, didn't ask anything about Draco. She seemed content to moon over Blaise every five seconds, talking about everything from his eyes to the way he talked. Ginny soon found it annoying, but didn't say anything, because she was at least glad to have the girl as a friend.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Ginny's stomach went icy. This was the day, she had decided, that she would talk to Draco about the Cho fiasco. If he would talk to her. She took a deep breath, walking calmly out of the dungeon and into the fray.

It was like it had always been; Draco was talking to Emmy, who was talking very quickly (probably complaining about, "Oh, do you really suppose Blaise likes me?") and Ginny watched the two with curiosity before she remembered the task she had set herself. She strode quickly over, addressing Emmy first, instead of Draco.

"Emmy, do you think I could talk with Draco for a minute?" Emmy gave her a startled look, then glanced up at Draco. Then she nodded, and retreated to Blaise, starting to converse quietly with the dark haired boy. Ginny took another steadying breath, pulling Draco over to the familiar dark niche in the wall. She twisted her hands, trying to think of the right words. _You knew that this wouldn't be easy, Gin. Now just get it over with!_ Draco was standing silently, giving her a reproachful stare which masked his feelings.

"Draco, did you.. were you.. well, did you snog Cho Chang?" His glare changed to a blank look, and then his face went pale. Ginny took this as a sign of guilt.. or knew she should, but she couldn't help feeling the least bit.. alone and helpless, talking to Draco.

"What do you mean, did I snog Cho Chang? Why would I snog her?" Ginny saw his mind turning over what she had said, and then something clicked.

"Wait.. do you think.. is that why you.. Ginny, I would never do that! Especially if.. especially if I had you." Things were still making complete nonsense in her mind, and the fact that her thoughts were spinning around didn't help things.

"But.. I saw you with her, Draco! Saw you, with my own two eyes! It was.. after Professor Snape found me in your dormitory! Right before dinner! Don't you remember that?" She said in a frenzy, trying to set things straight. Draco blinked for a moment, trying to recall.

"Wait.. you mean.. that.. that wasn't you, Gin?" Ginny laughed. It felt good to laugh, after all the stress she had been feeling. And it was utterly ridiculous.

"I don't look anything like Cho, Draco! Of course it wasn't me!" As soon as the idea popped into her head, Ginny saw Draco think of it, too.

"Potter." Draco said ferociously. "He must have cast a spell.. made Cho look like you.. and then.. what? Then he told Cho to.. oh, if Potter weren't holed up in Dumbledore's office.." Then he stopped, looking down at Ginny.

"I'm sorry he put you through this, Gin.. if I had known it was Cho.. I wouldn't have.. Surely you believe me?" He whispered quietly, then jumped as the bell to signify the start of the last period rang. He ignored the rush of semi-late student, embracing Ginny in his safe, comforting arms. Ginny felt a smile appear on her mouth, and buried her head into Draco's chest to avoid having him see it. He had no idea how much Ginny had been waiting to feel his arms around her again..

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

And is this the end? Only time (and your reviews) will tell! Seriously, I have been considering ending it here. If you think it should keep going, then be sure to review! Even if you think it should stop here.. review anyway! Grazi, ciao!


	15. Snowy Strokes

SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG!

And on with the action! Yes, you're probably right, I will do something with Harry this chapter.

So now onto the Draco && Ginny! (And perhaps a little bit of Ron and Hermione?)

Oh, and as for my being American or not.. guess! I'll be very amused to see what you think my nationality is.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Finally, with a rather sad sigh, Draco detached himself from Ginny, giving a small wave and disappearing into Snape's class. Ginny, with a sad sigh of her own, walked slowly to Transfiguration, aware that McGonagall would most definitely rail her as soon as she entered the classroom. She didn't mind it, though. At least she was back on good terms with Draco..

The Great Hall was rumbling as the students talked, waiting for Dumbledore to make an announcement. All of the teachers were sitting tensely, silently watching the students. The roar of conversations stopped suddenly as Dumbledore approached the front of the room, his white beard swinging gently from side to side with his steps. His usually merry, twinkling eyes were somber, glowing darkly in the candlelight. At the gloomy mood that he brought, the whole hall tensed up, waiting anxiously for Dumbledore to tell them the obviously pressing news. He slowly stopped in the front of the room, clasping his hands in front of him and looking amoungst the students with a tainted serenity.

"I have an announcement for you all.." he said slowly, his gaze resting on Ginny. "..regarding Harry Potter." There was a collective murmur, everyone still watching Dumbledore attentively. He regarded the hall again for a moment, then continued on, somberly.

"Many of you have heard about Harry's recent.. fall into infamy. I'd first like to tell you what actually happened. I know how warped a thing can become once it has traveled throughout Hogwarts." Ginny held her breath, looking down at her empty plate.

"Now, I will not indulge into the specifics, but Harry used one of the Unforgivable curses against another student, for which I put him into custody in my office." Ginny uncrossed her fingers, sharing a look with Draco as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I wish to assure you that Hogwarts is one of the safest places you could be at this moment.." This statement, instead of reassuring, put the whole hall into nervous jitters. What could have happened with Harry? "But, it is everyone's right to know.. Harry Potter has escaped and is now somewhere inside Hogwarts." There was an explosion of shouts, rapid conversation, and even a few screams. Ginny's face went white; Harry, escaped? And what would be the dominating thing on his one track mind?

_Me. And Draco.._ She knew that everyone was looking around the castle hall, as if hoping to catch a sight of Harry crawling on a windowsill like a pesky spider. She could knew Ron was looking at her, Draco, too, but Ginny kept her head down, trying to blink away the feeling of falling into helplessness. Dumbledore walked slowly to his seat, sitting down heavily and watching all of the students whisper nervously to each other. Ginny was sure she could slowly feel the stares of others.. Turning their burning gazes on her back, searing her skin with their hungry looks..

Ginny stood up, nearly tripping over the bench on her way out of the Great Hall, away from everyone's penetrating eyes. She knew that they were all watching her run out of the Great Hall, but all she could think of was escape, far, far away from them. She didn't know where she was going, couldn't see because of the tears that she hadn't even noticed. She found herself at the Quidditch pitch, shivering in her thin uniform. Then she realized that she was out of the castle.. out of safety, and in the dark of night, in the middle of a wide field. She had even left her wand in her dormitory..

So, teeth chattering, she knelt on the ground, scared to death, scared **of** death.. scared, cold, and rather lost. She could make out shadows in the inky black around her.. or was it just a trick of the moonlight? The snow was numbing her legs, but Ginny didn't have the strength to stand up. She was slowly growing numb all over, and her teeth were chattering violently. Suddenly she heard crunching steps behind her. Heavy, crunching steps, growing louder and closer with every footfall. Then they stopped, and she could hear haggard breathing behind her. She tried to force herself to stand up, to run, to do something, but was utterly helpless as the person picked her up, a hand over her mouth. He (for it was most definitely a he) dragged Ginny backwards, away from the castle. Or at least, Ginny was quite sure it was away.. She still couldn't tell in the dark.

Slowly, Ginny felt the blood running through her legs. They were burning, actually, but it was better than numb. She heard creaking and snapping, like an old tree in the wind. Except that there was no wind. Which could only mean..

_The Whomping Willow? But.. didn't Ron say something about that leading.._ To the Shrieking Shack. So this mysterious stranger was taking her to the Shrieking Shack? But why? The creaking stopped suddenly, and Ginny was dragged right into the trunk of the Whomping Willow, which had been frozen, it's leaves quivering. Then they were inside, and after being dragged up some steps, through cold, silent rooms, she was dumped onto a soft, comfortable bed. She looked up, right into the face of her captor, and had a sudden instinct to run.

"Harry.. what..?" He put a cold finger on her lips, then with a small smile, disappeared, an obvious click of the lock reverberating through the walls as he closed the door. Ginny tried to move, but felt an icy metal shackle on her ankle, and laid back down with a sharp sigh. At first she looking around the room, at the flickering candles, the dark tables, the window with moonlight streaming through it. But then the flickering candles began to cast shadows, shadows that crept into her mind and haunted her senseless..

She squeezed her eyes shut up, trying to conjure up an image of something familiar, anything to block out the dark shadows. A thought, of Draco leaning on her shoulder as she rushed him towards the dormitories.. As Blaise Zabini gave her a grin when she had been in McGonagall's office.. Emmy giving her a blank stare as she stared dreamily at Snape..

Then Harry loomed over her, his face dark, his eyes smouldering, a wicked grin on his face as he raised his wand slowly.. Ginny's eyes swept open, her breaths coming heavily. She heaved a sigh which caught in her throat as the door clicked open, revealing a smiling Harry.

He walked slowly towards her, raising his wand and muttering "Silencio."

_What could he be planning?_ Ginny thought worriedly as he sat down next to her and started stroking her hand.. Softly, softly.. coyly, almost sweetly.

_What's happening to me? What is he doing? **What is he planning?**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Again, sorry it took so long! I promise, you wont have to wait long for the next chapter.

No, not long at all.


	16. Shrieking Shack

DISCLAIMER--- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL. IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.

Errr, sorry, guys! This was a bit of a wait. But I'm sure you'll be alright.

Welll, I dunno what to say.

Ok, I'm sorry, Hana, but before I tell you guys, I want to have everyone guess.

So, in your next review, tell me what you believe my nationality to be.

P.S. – Flipinpenname, you most definitely DO NOT count! Haha.

And on with Ginny's most recent problem.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Harry stopped, looking up at Ginny with a peaceful smile. She tugged her hand away from the edge of the bed, putting them on her lap and trying to move away from Harry. _If only I had my wand…_

"Hey, Gin, how are you?" The red-head looked blankly at Harry for a moment, blinking incredulously. What did he mean, how was she? He had just kidnapped her, chained her to a bed in the Shrieking Shack, and had escaped from Dumbledore's office, all in one night. And now he was staring at her sweetly, a look of placid calm about him. She was sitting next to this, this… lunatic, and she knew no one was going to appear and save her this time. _Oh, what can I do, what can I do… I have to get out of here… _

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Alright?! You, the man who just broke out of Dumbledore's office, kidnapped me and chained me to this bed, and I have this utterly strange feeling you're going to beat me.." _… again,_ thought Ginny miserably. "and you think that I'm anything close to 'alright'?!" For a moment, so swift, Ginny could barely tell if it had happened or not, she saw that same, dark look, that had pervaded his whole face, always before he beat her. Always. Before she could even blink, it was gone, but it left a trace of drawn restraint on Harry's face. Ginny felt herself shrinking back, but flinched as the shackle on her ankle chinked.

Harry looked at the shackle, then back at her face, then at her hands, which were now shaking slightly on her lap. She was still freezing, after all..

"Look, Ginny, this is all for a reason. I just wanted to.. to say I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.. when I beat you and all of that rubbish.. I dunno what happened to me. I think someone might have cast a spell on me or something.." ((oh, p.s., Ginny's a little naïve, ok? She'd buy this kind of thing. At least in my story.)) Ginny thought for a moment, trying to bring herself to believe it. Harry.. had a spell cast on him? That made him beat and blackmail his girlfriend? It just didn't make sense… But her mind was reaching out for something concrete, something to hang on to, some sense of security she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

So she stuck to it. She was going to believe there was maybe a little good left in the world. Maybe The Boy Who Lived was actually alright, after all..

"It's… it's alright, Harry. I understand, I guess.." _And there goes the Ice Queen. With a single, lying blow, Ginny is back to being the blushing, bride-to-be under Harry's watchful, careful green eyes._ Too watchful… In fact, he seemed a bit enthralled at the moment, and he was starting to have a creepy glint come into his eyes.

Then he jumped up, drawing the curtains. The room was glowing softly in the candle light, but then, even the candles went out. Ginny heard a thud, then a rattle, and Harry's soft breathing next to her ear. She shivered, but not from the cold of the room. Although she couldn't see a thing, she had this strange feeling that something awful was going to happen, was happening at the moment.

Ginny heard a grunt, and she felt a weight on top of her. She felt her mind blank, and then panicked wildly, thrashing about and trying anything to get loose. Harry held her arms over her head, growling like a feral animal. She started to sob, the whole world crashing into oblivion. There was a metallic laugh near her ear, then Harry started tugging at her shirt, nearly ripping it off. Ginny screamed. She heard it echoing through out the empty, empty house..

There was cold air on her skin, sending Ginny back into reality. She could feel Harry's cold, sweaty hands all over her, and with a shudder, started thrashing half-heartedly again. It was all too much..

Just as Harry was fumbling with her pants, she heard crashing and bellowing a floor below her. Harry paused, jumping off of the bed and opening the door into the hall. There was a flash and Harry crumpled to the ground.

Before her rescuer came into view, Ginny heaved a sigh and fainted.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Ginny woke up again, she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, the sterile white refreshing and so… clean. Which was more than Ginny felt. She felt indescribably dirty, and she could still hear Harry's laughter, the cold air on her bare skin, Harry's clammy hands..

She shuddered, heaving a sigh, and turning on her side. She heard rustling behind the curtains that surrounded her and shuddered again, every small sound bringing back horrible, painful memories. She heard low voices, trying to strain to hear them, but instead slipped back into the semiconscious state she had been in.

Then the curtains drew back, pitching sunlight into her face and bringing her back to conciousness. It was Ron and Hermione, Madam Pomfrey hovering in the background. Somehow, she had been hoping that Draco might come.

But no, why would he? She had let Harry touch her… she was unclean, now. Who would love an unclean thing?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ok, so obviously Ginny is having some real problems.

That's the last you'll see of Harry, but we need to see Ginny through these hard times..

Review, lovelies!


	17. Dreaming

Errm, yeh. Ok, kids. So, you've probably had a few questions… especially about the most obvious things.. such as.. HOW IN THE WORLD WERE THEY ABLE TO SAVE GINNY? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS INCONSISTANCY IN YOUR STORY? FIX IT, NOW! At least, i know one person had to be thinking that.

Don't worry, all will be revealed eventually.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ginny closed her eyes wearily, then opened them again.

Except this time, she wasn't in the Hospital Wing any more. She was in her four-poster bed in her dormitory, staring out of the gray window in surprise. She looked down at her legs, which were incased in the pajamas she had been wearing the day before. She jumped out of the bed, running downstairs and into the common room, heading straight for Hermione, who was reading something in a chair by the fire.

"Hermione!" The bushy haired girl looked up in surprise, putting down her textbook that she had been reading so absorbedly.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What are you doing up so early?"

"Hermione, what's the date today? What's the date? Isn't it February 14th?" Hermione looked warily at Ginny, as if considering if she were joking or not.

"No, Gin. It's the day before Valentine's Day. Are you sure you're alright?" Ginny spluttered. The day before Valentine's Day? But, it wasn't even possible! It had been the day before Valentine's Day.. yesterday. Or was all of that.. just a horrible dream? It couldn't be!

"What.. you mean.. but.. Harry escaped! He kidnapped me! And took me to the Shrieking Shack! And then.. but.." Hermione stood up anxiously, giving her a motherly, appraising look. She pointed back to Ginny's dormitories.

"I think it was all just a bad dream, Ginny.. You really shouldn't be awake at five, anyway. Go back to your dormitory and get a few more hours of sleep, ok?" She sat back down, shaking her heading and picking up her book slowly, thinking. Ginny didn't move for a moment, but then a frigid blast of air crept up her leg, and she remembered she was in the dormitory in her pajamas. She paced carefully back into her dormitory, closing the door quietly behind her. Instead of going back to sleep, she got dressed, constantly running her thin fingers through her hair.

Had all of that been some crazy dream? But it had seemed so real.. Even now, she could feel the touch of Harry's hands on her bare skin. She shivered, running a brush through her hair and heading back out through the dormitory (after securing her wand into her pocket), ignoring Hermione's outburst as she ran out of the portrait hole.

She headed briskly to the Great Hall, not expecting anyone to be awake. She knew there would be food on the table, and she needed a place to think. The Great Hall at five thirty would be good enough. Once she had reached the Gryffindor table (at which only Neville Longbottom was seated) she reached for a bit of toast, settling down moodily.

If it was only the day before Valentine's day.. what would be happening? It means that she and Draco were still at each other's throats, it meant Harry was still in Dumbledore's office.. So, she couldn't run to Draco, without a threat of ruining things even more. She had been ignoring him for the past few months, any way.

So, it was only a dream. Or was this just a dream? What she was experiencing.. was this just a dream? She was chasing herself in circles.

If this was reality, what did her dream mean? What if it were something more than a dream? A premonition? A vision of sorts? What if that really did happen? What if she had to experience that.. twice..

Or if this wasn't really reality.. If it were just another dream, it meant that she really had been.. she had been raped by Harry Potter. And she was now laying in the Hospital Wing.

_Where is the reality, where is the sense, in all of this? _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hahahaha. Well, enjoy that puzzle, kiddos. I almost never write anything over the weekends, so I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up this week.

Sorry this one's so short. I promise the next one will be longer.

Review!


	18. Retreat of the Ice Queen

Aww, I'm sorry for the confusion, everyone.

I have to leave you **something** to think about very chapter.

Oh, just for your information. I had to go back through the chapters to remember what the date was.. So, on the day before Valentine's Day (the 13th) Ginny still hasn't talked to Draco about Cho. Harry is (supposedly) locked up safely in Dumbledore's office.

I could see some of you getting a bit confused about it. I almost killed the whole dream thing on amount of the fact that it was too confusing. But I didn't have anything else suspenseful or confusing to write about, so I kept it. Don't worry, Ginny will figure it all out in this chapter. Oh, and just so you know.. the story might get a little deep, ok? I mean, this girl has been beaten by Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one who was supposed to save everyone from Voldemort. He cast **Crucio** on her, even. She's not going to come out of this mentally unscathed. So yes, she will be having a crisis of sorts.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ginny bit into her toast violently, throwing it down onto the table. Where was all of this dreaming getting her, anyway? She should just accept that the here, the now was reality, and leave it at that. So, this was reality. Which means that she had a painful day ahead of her.

Precisely at that moment, Emmy, Draco and Blaise walked into the Great Hall, bleary-eyed and dazed. She met Draco's eyes as he looked over, willing him to come and talk to her. Blaise said something and his gaze drifted away, and Ginny sighed. He wasn't going to make it easy for her, was he?

Ginny stood up, slowly walking out of the Great Hall. She half-way hoped that Draco would follow her, but, seeing as she had been ignoring him for the past few months, she knew that he wouldn't, just out of habit more than anything. He did watch her, though, and Ginny attempted to look back, while still walking, and not running into a wall or door at any point. She nearly succeeded, and when she looked back, her face was only a few millimetres from the main doors. She pushed it open carefully, thanking the Hogwart's Ghosts that she hadn't run into it. What an impression that would have been.

Her first few classes were a flurry of collecting thoughts, trying to piece through her confusing array of dreams and dream-like material. She still couldn't be sure which was real or not.. She knew she would confront Draco, like she had.. in the dream? After potions. Which meant that she had to do this the right way. What would happen if she approached what happened with Cho differently? What if it actually **had** been Draco, and he had just been lying to her? It was possible. The thought made her chest ache, but she ignored it, trying to figure her conversation with Draco (that was inevitable).

As she drew nearer to Potions class, she found herself contemplating Draco. If he really had been snogging Cho.. She _had_seen him gone pale when she mentioned Cho. Which meant **something** was going on. Between Draco and Cho. And this time around, Ginny was determined to find out what it was.

Finally, it was potions. She walked habitually into the class, plopping into the chair next to Emmy. She had been feeling such déjà vu the whole day, and talking to Emmy wasn't going to make it any better. But she did, knowing each twist and turn of the conversation even before either one of them said it. Ginny found herself shivering beyond reason. _It's all too strange.. It's insanity! I must be mad.._

The bell rang, signaling the end of Potions. Ginny gulped, remembering what she was going to say to Draco. _Maybe, if I don't even talk to him at all.. NO! I have to know what is going on between him and Cho. I cant just pretend it's nothing, and let him get off as easily as he did the last time._ She walked out of the door, spotting Draco. She felt herself shaking, then, steadying herself, approached the blond, beating Emmy to him.

"Look, Draco, we need to talk." _So far, so good.._ Her voice had started out softly, and she couldn't quite meet Draco's eyes as he looked at her questioningly. She saw Emmy pause out of the corner of her eye, then turn and walk over to Blaise, still watching Ginny with the same look as Draco had.

She took his forearm, leading him towards that niche. _Wait.. you don't want it to be the same.. Do something different, Gin._ Instead, she stopped a few feet away, looking up into Draco's warm gray eyes.

"Can you miss Potions?" She saw him smile, then it disappeared and he nodded. _Why isn't he talking? He hasn't said anything yet.._ Still thinking deeply, she led him outside, outside to the Quidditch Pitch. Ah, the Quidditch Pitch. Everything happened there, didn't it? She sat on the nearest bleacher, pulling Draco down to sit next to her.

"Draco, have you ever loved anyone?" Well, that approach was unexpected, even to Ginny. She hadn't planned to say that.. He sat next to her for a minute silently, watching the snowflakes fall around them.

"Yes." He said, so softly that Ginny could barely hear it. He seemed to be withdrawing from her now, turning back into Malfoy. She could almost watch the change in his face as he grew colder, drifting away from Ginny. She had blown it, now. He was almost back to his Slytherin self, and she knew any moment a cold sneer would twist his lips.

Yet it didn't. The process reversed, and he came back to Draco, looking down at his feet.

"Who?" Ginny asked, almost wishing she could draw the question back. He looked up slowly, and Ginny found herself standing up at the look he gave her.

She was shattering all over again, but there weren't tears to blur her vision. She knew that he would haunt her for the rest of her life. But she could never get close to him, again.

That look, those clear gray eyes, a single tear on his pale cheek. _It's not me.. He doesn't love me._ Ginny felt the energy leaving her body with every step she took towards the castle. She was completely numb; her mind could barely force her legs to move. Everything seemed to be slowing down, waiting for Ginny to catch up.

The castle was warm, but it couldn't thaw the cold that Ginny felt. She walked mechanically towards Gryffindor Tower, bypassing Ron and Hermione, hand in hand. They immediately drew their hands, but Ginny didn't even notice them. She climbed through the portrait hole, something thudding in her chest.

When she reached her dormitory, she closed the door softly, finding herself watching a pale face in the mirror. She slowly peeled off her robes, putting on a dark sweater and jeans. She was packing her trunk even before she knew what she was doing. _Socks, textbook, cauldron.._ The methodical motions calmed her mind, and she had her trunk packed in ten minute's time.

She slowly hauled her trunk down to the Entry Hall, knowing that everyone was enjoying their dinner. She attached her trunk to her broom, walking out of the door and into the flurries.

_Just one last look.._

And then Ginny disappeared into the night sky, leaving Hogwarts behind her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

WHAT?!?

Review.


	19. Pig in the Owlrey

Ok, children. Here's the deal.

In my forum (which I know none of you look at, but I suggest you do), I sometimes put updates and things.

And if you don't feel like looking at my forum, my most recent topic was on that of grammar and spelling of past chapters. I was rushing most of the time, and therefore, my grammar was a little shoddy. If you have any bits and pieces you'd like me to fix, I'd be glad to go back and fix it for you. Just tell me what you want to be fixed, and I'll do my best.

THIS WEEK, I'LL BE FIXING CHAPTER 1.

If you have anything that needs fixing in chapter 1, tell me this week! Thanks.

And on with the show…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_The Burrow was warm, and Ginny couldn't help but feeling safe in the familiar, comfortable, dilapidated house. She knew her mother was in the kitchen, because she could hear the pudgy, protective woman bustling about in the kitchen. Her father was working late, again, at the Ministry, and his late hours had started to take a toll on Molly Weasley's patience. Ginny found it was best to stay out of the way, out of harm's way, really, by avoiding her. She sidled along the side garden, kicking at a stray gnome to vent her frustration. _

Ginny woke with a start, finding herself safely in bed in the Burrow. She kicked off the covers, looking out at the gray morning, then trudged downstairs to the sounds of fluttering newspapers and low owl hooting. She sat next to Arthur Weasley, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_, who gave her a smile and an absent pat on the hand. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face seemed drawn. Ginny knew that he had had to work even harder at the Ministry ever since the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy.

Even now, the thought of a Malfoy brought a sliver of pain. She could ignore it, for the most part, but it was at moments like these when she was most vulnerable.

It had been a week, now, since she had left Hogwarts. She had told Molly Weasley everything; starting with meeting Draco on the Hogwarts Express. By the end, Ginny was in tears, and Molly was comforting her calmly. Dumbledore had sent a note to the Burrow, kindly saying that Ginny could stay home as long as she liked. Ginny would have to face Hogwarts next year, at the earliest, but at least Draco would be no longer walking the halls. She would still have her memories, but they were nothing more than haunting thoughts that could easily be pushed to the back of her mind. Ginny had spent the week here at the Burrow to heal a little, something she hadn't had time for at Hogwarts. It had just been one problem after another, finally ending with the final heartbreak Ginny could manage.

Arthur stood up wearily, setting the paper down and grabbing his cloak before he apparated to the Ministry. He gave Molly a peck on the cheek then disappeared with a crack. Another day had officially started in the Weasley home.

The days seemed so calm and completely out of place from her hectic life. Ginny sat in the garden most days, kicking at gnomes and reading sad romance novels, where one or both of the lovers ended up dying. It took a lack of thinking, which Ginny enjoyed immensely. The day slid by, punctuated only by an outburst by the ghoul in the attic. It had been quiet recently, and had decided to make up for it by moaning and rapping on the pipes most of the afternoon. By dinner, everyone was exhausted, and seemed ready to sleep forever.

It was midnight before Ginny realized that she would have another sleepless night tonight. She slipped into Muggle clothes, planning on walking about until dawn. It was rather cold that night, but growing warmer, so Ginny didn't bother to wear a sweater. The red-head walked behind the garden and past the old Quidditch field, sitting atop the crest of a hill and staring at the horizon. She turned through her mind, trying to find something to think about, but she kept coming back to Draco.

_Fine. I might as well, seeing as it's midnight and I have nothing else to think about._ Over the past few days, Ginny had been avoiding the subject of the Malfoys, especially when she had found out about Lucius' disappearance. She imagined Draco was out partying with Cho, having completely forgot about the prize he had won. _That's me. That's all he figured I was. A goal to be reached, a trophy to hold._ She snorted angrily, watching the clouds drift across her vision.

What had that tear meant? Maybe she had been too rash… Maybe it didn't mean that he didn't love her. Maybe it had meant.. _Well, girl, what else could it mean? Why would he cry if he were in love with you? Face it, Ginny Weasley. You are a naïve fool who actually believed that a Malfoy was capable of love. Especially of loving someone like you._

Ginny had to face it. She **had** to see Malfoy again, had to know that it really was over. Other wise, she would never move on. She would leave.. tonight. Mum would have a fit, surely, but Ginny wouldn't stay to find out.

No, this was too rash. Too sudden. _Too like the lightning.. Ginny! No time to lapse into Shakespeare.._ Romeo and Juliet. That really had been Draco and her, hadn't it? Two families, torn apart by hate… brought together by love. _Not for long.._ Ginny thought bitterly. Star-crossed lovers. _But it was never really love. At least, not for him._ All of those covert attentions… and they added up to nothing. Just like Romeo and Juliet, their love had died. _Their love died with the death of themselves.. _ No. It was best not to think of death… Those thoughts had the uncanny talent of being true.

Now firmly resolved to return to Hogwarts again, Ginny ran back to the Burrow. She nearly fell down the stairs, then, after reaching her room, cast the packing charm that Tonks had taught her at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She gave one last, sweeping glance at her room, then after scribbling a note to Molly and Arthur about her sudden disappearance, took her broomstick out of the closet and fastened her trunk to it, leaving the Burrow soundlessly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny reached Hogwarts just as the sun was rising, and she flew over the Great Lake in celebratory happiness. She had made it by using numerous spells and charms to guide her way, but she had made it all the same. Now she ran through the still asleep and tired Hogwarts Halls, feeling more alive than she knew she ever had. _Except when Draco.. _ But there was no time to think about Draco. Ginny realized she didn't know the new password to the Gryffindor common room, and slowed down a bit, wondering if it had changed in a week.

Once she reached the Fat Lady (who had been sleeping, but awoke with a snort when Ginny cleared her throat) she tried the old password, hoping dearly that it was the same. But no such luck. The Fat Lady shook her head, giving Ginny a wary look then falling back asleep, snoring quietly.

Ginny turned around in disgust, heading to the owlrey to dawdle. Once she reached it (with a large amount of lugging her trunk up and down stairs) she searched for Pigwigdeon, who should have been somewhere in here. She turned around to leave (after finding no trace of Pig) and nearly walked into Draco, who was standing in the doorway with a look of terror and awe.

_Oh dear.. I'm not ready.. I can't talk to him yet.._ Then he strode forward and swept her up into a heart-wrenching kiss.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Err, this one took a while. But i had to figure out where exactly I was leading this story.. If you have questions about my story, please, feel free to ask me. I've noticed a lot of you were confused by the last few chapters, and if this one didn't help you any, please ask me about it.

As always, review!


	20. Romeo and Juliet

Haha. I love how Draco and Ginny stories can be so closely related to Romeo and Juliet.

Errr, yeh, you guys are mostly right.

There is a little twist, though.

Isn't there always a twist?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ginny knew she should probably move, do something other than stand here, snogging Draco. It wasn't wise, barely half an hour after she gets back from Hogwarts, to be standing in the middle of the owlrey snogging the one person she absolutely should not be snogging.

"Draco… what… we can't.. **I** cant…" He pulled away from her, everything about him apologetic and almost needy. Ginny nearly reached out to him when they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Ginny disentangled herself from Draco, retreating back to her trunk and sitting on it, pretending to look at the owls for Pig.

Cho Chang walked into the room, immediately sighting Draco and grinning widely, giving him a dramatic hug. Then she conveniently noticed Ginny, and said cattily, "Oh, Ginny, you're back! Draco told me so much about you… I'm so glad that you two are such close friends!" Ginny's heart plummeted. _Friends? Is that what Draco told her? We're just.. friends? Alright, that would be fine, if friends snogged each other, if friends got a rush just being around their friends.. If friends… wait, what is Cho even doing here? Don't tell me.. Draco was meeting her here? _

"Oh… God.." Ginny muttered, standing up and levitating her trunk. "Err.. yeah. Nice to see you, Cho." She walked by Cho (who was now clinging to Draco's arm), heading no where in particular. Just far, far away. She found herself heading back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, and walked up flights upon flights of stairs, trying to get her confused, muddled mass of thoughts in some order. Then she heard a shout behind her, and instead of slowing her down, it spurred her even faster, trying to escape the predator, so to speak. That's really all Draco was, anymore, former heartache turned womanizing predator. She had seen this in the beginning, knew that their relationship would end up this way. So why had she fallen in love with Draco, anyway? She could have stopped the plummeting, could have brought some sense into her life and realized that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were just not meant to be together. Ever.

She threw her trunk on the ground, hearing a satisfying smack as it hit the flagstones. She slid down the wall until she was sitting, then leaned her head against it and closed her eyes. It was all just too confusing. Maybe she should end it, like it had ended in Romeo and Juliet. But Juliet had never had the problem of competition, never had to worry that Romeo would be unfaithful. And Ginny did. Her Romeo. She had seen her Romeo, twice now, with another woman. The same woman, but it was still twice. Once could have been a mistake. Could have been, if they weren't snogging passionately. **That** could not be a mistake. Even after she confronted him about it, he just made up a lie, trying to blame it on Harry. And she had even believed him! _Blinded by love, as they say.._ Then, there was a second time. There was no denying it, now. Draco was with Cho, had told her Ginny was just "a friend". So that left Ginny… _alone. Utterly and completely alone. I wonder if Emmy and Blaise know about this.._ Well, she had the day to ask them.

No, she had the rest of her life to ask. To ask why. She was done running. Running never got her anywhere, except when she got back, something even worse had happened. If she stood, accepted her fate.. Maybe she would be strong. Strong enough to walk up to Draco Malfoy, tell him she didn't love him, then walk away. No whimpering, no falling helplessly into his arms, no butterfly in her stomach. Only then, would she be strong. Giving up something she loved would help her build an independence she so direly needed.

So what. She would grow up a spinster, hard, cold, and unforgiving. Who had room for forgiveness? She had given Draco a second chance and he had blown it. Their love obviously wasn't supposed to happen. Well, she wouldn't be fighting whatever forces were against her, now.

_Just let him go.._

Draco came to stand in front of Ginny, although he could hear Cho screeching somewhere a few floors below them. Ginny looked angry, although he had to remind himself she had every right to be. Cho had ruined everything for him; maybe purposefully, maybe not. Either way.. She had wrecked the only love he had ever had. And by the look on Ginny's face, he wasn't going to be forgiven this time. Maybe it was best.. Just to..

_Just let her go.._

Ginny opened her eyes. There was Draco, standing in front of her. Draco. The forbidden thing in her life, the forbidden thing that she simply was not allowed to love. Yet she had loved him all the same. And now, here it was, at an end. It seems that everyone had been right the whole time. Weasleys and Malfoys simply did not mix.

_Now's the time to be strong._

Draco met Ginny's eyes as she opened them. Yes, she was angry. There was a sadness permeating all around her.. Sadness. Which could only mean one thing. That it was over.

_Now's the time to forget._

Ginny stood, facing her only friend, her only enemy. But no. She had to forget, now. Forget all about him, all about their covert attentions, about their love. The portrait hole swung open, and Hermione came out, looking a bit tired and ragged. She froze when she saw Ginny and Draco, simply staring at each other.

_Farewell, my gentle Romeo.._

"Goodbye, Draco."

_Farewell, dearest Juliet._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

THE END.


	21. The Final Round

Haha.

Well, you win.

Here is chapter 21.

Hopefully, it will dispel any confusions or doubts from your mind.

If this chapter goes well, and I actually feel I can continue writing it..

Then you may actually have a chapter 22.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Ginny started walking towards Hermione, who looked like a startled rabbit. She froze at the touch on her shoulder, slowly turning around (slowly enough that she saw Hermione scamper back through the portrait hole).

"Ginny, it doesn't have to end this way. .. It doesn't have to end at all." Draco seemed different, somehow. He wasn't Draco, he wasn't Malfoy, but was almost a bit of both, each side of his melancholy and pensive.

"Don't be silly, Draco. I just caught you a moment ago with Cho. Do you actually believe me to be so naïve? I was only gone a week, Draco, not long enough to be meeting girls in the wee hours of the morning." _Look what he's driven me to.. I said wee hours! Exactly like Mum.._ Draco Malfoy, (for he was no longer a separate being, but seemed to have managed to combine the sardonic Malfoy and the gentle Draco into one) heaved a sigh, looking up at Ginny with sad adoration and a defeat.

"I owe you an explanation, Ginny. Actually, I owe you more than that, but an explanation will have to do for now." He watched the portrait hole swing open again, this time revealing Ron and Hermione, arm in arm. "Can we.. er.. talk about this somewhere else? I would rather be dead than caught standing next to the Gryffindor common room." Ginny nodded mutely, handing her trunk to Ron and Hermione and following Draco down the stairs. After at least 10 minutes of companionable silence and walking, they reached the lake, Draco starting a slow circuit around it.

"Alright. I'm sure you remember when Harry and Cho were.. 'going out' shortly right near Valentine's. As Cho told me, she had never really wanted to, just need to talk to someone after Diggory's death. We, rather secretly, started seeing each other, meeting either late at night or early morning in the owlrey. It continued all through-out our 6th year, until we split apart for the summer, well aware that my father, in particular, would not agree with the match. Then, on the train to my final year at Hogwarts, I ran into a stubborn, red-headed girl who wouldn't change compartments." He paused, looking down at the water (which he was closest to).

"Something about you, Gin.. well, I've tried to tell you before, but I don't think you've ever believed me. You struck me as something special, something fiery and untamed and completely unnatural to me. You were something that I, for some reason, **needed** to chase after, to taste a bit of that fire, I guess. I didn't call it love then, because I thought love was the something that I shared with Cho. Well, Blaise wouldn't let me alone about you. He thought that I needed someone like you to come and muss my pre-arranged plans. He was right." Draco paused again, but it was a longer pause, this time, and when he started speaking again, it was passionately full of emotion; an emotion Ginny couldn't place.

"When I saw you in the Quidditch Stadium, I felt such a strange, warm feeling come over me, and it was something that I craved. The ice that my father molded around me since I was small, was beginning to melt away. It scared me, yet thrilled me all the same. So I kept you close, trying to protect you from the evils I knew. There was one evil I couldn't protect you from, and that was me. After seeing what Harry had done to you, it brought into graphic relief what I was capable of. If you held even a small bit of what I held in my entire being, that undying warmth and even bliss, then I knew I was capable of doing even worse evils than Potter did. So I pushed away, away from you, and back towards Cho." Ginny started shivering at the mention of Harry, feelings of anger and fear surging through her like currents. Draco slowly, almost hesitantly, put his arms around her, and she clung to him for a moment, willing the memories of Harry to disappear.

"And then, you left. I never stopped loving you, Ginny, and I never will. When you saw me, crying, for the first time in my life, actually crying. I was crying because of you. Because I didn't want to lose you, I wanted to keep you all for myself, as selfish as that sounds. And it scared me. I've never been as attached… as in love.. with anyone else. I feared that, one day, I would mess up, and I would lose you. And I couldn't imagine what I would do if I did. I just couldn't imagine going on and living, if you weren't safe. Even if you were someone else, at least you would be safe, from me, my family, and all of the curses that come along with it." Ginny could feel tears trailing down her cheeks, but didn't notice them. In this instant, she was afraid, madly in love, and yet so completely and utterly exhausted. She was scared of the passion with which Draco told her his deepest desires, his darkest thoughts. She was scared that she would never be enough, for one who had risked so much just to be with a short, red-headed, Weasley girl. She was madly in love, yet was afraid to show it, afraid that she would be shunned from everyone, even from Draco, if she did.

She was exhausted. Tired of running, of hiding, of trying to figure out why, of just plain thinking. Ginny sighed, hugging herself even closer to Draco, afraid that if she let go, even for an instant, he would disappear, like a figment of her imagination.

"What can we do, Draco? What can we do?" There was no way, once Draco graduated, that they had a chance of being together. The Weasleys would never forgive her if she told them. Draco, at least, wouldn't have to worry about his father for now. But Ginny still had a whole year left in Hogwarts, while Draco would be out in the wizarding world, exposed to thousands of other, much prettier, witches. What if she lost him to one of them?

"I don't know, Gin." Strangely enough, they had made it back to the Hogwarts doors. The sun was glowing rosily in the sky, signaling the beginning of another day.

The two walked into Hogwarts together, Draco walking up to the Gryffindor Tower with her, then, with a sweet little kiss, disappeared to the dungeons. Ginny walked into the common room (Hermione had thoughtfully put a note on her trunk with the password on it) dreamily, feeling like she had many a time before. She heaved her trunk up to the dormitory, dumping it onto her four-poster bed. She wouldn't bother to unpack it until later; luckily, she had packed all of her textbooks and supplies on top, and they were easily accessible. Although she felt completely and utterly at home with Draco, she still had one thing gnawing on her mind; Harry Potter.

Where had he gone to? After Dumbledore had found out he had beat Ginny… He had sent Harry to Azkaban, hadn't he? So, she had had a whole dream about Harry raping her, about talking to Draco about Cho.. Alright. She had it now. The dream had started… yes. It had started with thinking about talking to Draco (ch.14) about Cho.. and in it she had talked to Draco, and then been raped by Harry. Which meant.

_It's all making sense now.._ Ginny couldn't help grinning. She had finally figured it out.

But that still left Harry. He was somewhere in Azkaban, sitting in the cold, probably thinking about revenge on Draco and Ginny. Dumbledore **had** sent him to Azkaban, hadn't he? Ginny decided to find out, and set off in search of Ron and Hermione.

After packing her bags with all of the books and equipment she needed, Ginny set off towards the Great Hall in a throng of people. It seems she had sat in her dormitory for quite some time.. She spotted Ron and Hermione, immersed in a conversation, sitting at the Gryffindor table. She slid next to Hermione, coughing gently.

"Err, Hermione.. Was Harry ever sent to Azkaban?" Hermione looked startled for a moment.

"No.. Actually, I think he's still in Professor Dumbledore's office. Why?"

_Oh, no. That can't be good._

What would happen if Harry escaped, like he had in the dream?

What if she relived her dream? And this time, no one would come to miraculously save her in the Shrieking Shack.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Is that better?

Did I resolve what you wanted me to?

Well, other than Harry.

But I have evil, evil plans for Harry.

Err.

Review?


	22. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Ginny and Draco had been inseparable most of the day. Ginny couldn't help still feeling a little giddy every time she took Draco's hand, and didn't want to ruin it by thoughts of Harry, stalking somewhere in the shadows. She felt like skipping, doing cartwheels (which she had never managed to do, anyway), and jumping up an down like a lunatic. She felt, almost a physical weight, lift off of her, every time she was near Draco.

Draco seemed different, too. Not as careworn, or worried. In fact, she had almost seen him crack a smile on more than one occasion. They occasionally had to leave each other's touch (every time Professor McGonagall walked by) but it seemed like magnetism; they couldn't be apart for long. The whole day seemed to pass in this fashion; a boring class period, followed by a few, amazing moments together, and then the next class.

At lunch, the Great Hall had just seemed too utterly crowded, too many voices, too many accusing stares. So Draco took Ginny outside, just to escape.

"Draco…"

"Mm?"

"What.. What will we do now? It's nearly the end of the year.. I can't leave Hogwarts. My parents would never let me leave… especially for you. And you'll be long gone by the time I graduate, probably thronged by witches, all wishing for just one night with you."

Draco laughed for a moment. It wasn't a cold laugh, but it was clear, and still held a bit of Malfoy in it. He had a right to, after all, his whole life, he had been faced with..

"That is one of the most annoying qualities about you, Ginny."

"WHAT?!"

"You worry too much. Please, don't. It gives me a headache."

"Oh, alright, King of Evil, I'll leave you to your pitchfork."

"The last time I checked, Miss Weasley, you were shackled and bound to me."

"Really. And when was the last time you checked, Mr. Evil King? The last time you decided to chain me to a bed and attempt to kill me?"

"That sounds about right."

Chained.. to a bed.. _Oh no, not Harry again.._ Draco noticed something immediately. It was as apparent as if a cloud had just moved over Ginny's face, hiding it from him. She frowned, holding out her hand to Draco.

"I need to go inside.. Professor Dumbledore and I have something to discuss."

"Dumbledore? .. This isn't about Harry, is it?" Ginny nodded her head mutely, still holding out her hand.

"Draco, please.. I need to talk to him." Now Draco was worried; and even a bit angry. Ginny, realizing this, took off towards the castle, before Draco could stop her.

She had almost reached the doors when a pandemonium broke loose. There were screams from the doors, as students rushed backwards, sprawling over each other. A dark, bedraggled figure rushed out in front of Ginny, and time seemed to pause.

Harry was standing, like a drunken man, out in the pale afternoon sunlight. He took one, long look at Ginny, then darted to her side, grabbing her around the waist and running off, dodging misaimed spells. Draco mouthed curses wordlessly, following Harry as quickly as he could.

Silence. Harry had found a time turner. With his arm still clamped tightly around Ginny's waist, he waited silently in the Forbidden Forest, watching the pandemonium as Ginny ran towards the castle. When he was sure the coast was clear, he conjured his broomstick, and heaving Ginny upon it, disappeared into the skyline.

Sorry it took me so long to write.

Review, if you'd like.

This is the last chapter in Covert Attentions.


	23. NOTICE

Two words.

I'M BACK.

I know, i've just had the longest hiatus ever seen on fanfiction.

And this is abusive to you, seeing as i don't really have any work at the moment, just a notice.

But i wanted you to know that new chapters are to come.. after i remember where i was going with the plots, of course.

Except for covert. Sorry, children, but that is well done with.

Send me loveee

(and best wishes)

quel.


End file.
